The Way Into Love
by dyoreo12
Summary: [CHAP 4]Haechan tidak pernah tahu bahwa kesalahan yang dilakukannya dua tahun lalu akan membuat Mark membenci dirinya sedalam ini. Haechan kemudian berusaha untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Mark dengan kembali ke Korea, namun hasilnya tidak seperti yang Haechan harapkan. Mark malah semakin membencinya bahkan sampai menghindarinya. [Markhyuck/Markchan/Mark/Haechan/Yaoi/Nct/Chaptered]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Way Into Love**

 **Main Cast  
** **Lee Haechan / Donghyuck  
Mark Lee**

 **Other Cast  
** **Na Jaemin  
Lee Jeno, etc**

 **Genre  
** **School Life  
Romance  
Drama**

 **Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari novel yang judulnya "The Way Into Love". Tapi keseluruhan cerita ini murni pemikiran aku sendiri.**

 **Summary : Haechan tidak pernah tahu bahwa kesalahan yang dilakukannya dua tahun lalu akan membuat Mark membenci dirinya sedalam ini. Haechan kemudian berusaha untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Mark dengan kembali ke Korea, namun hasilnya tidak seperti yang Haechan harapkan. Mark malah semakin membencinya bahkan sampai menghindarinya.**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil putih berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gedung sekolah yang cukup besar. Tentu saja gedungnya besar dan terlihat mewah, karena memang sekolah ini merupakan salah satu sekolah menengah atas seni terbaik di Korea Selatan. Kenapa disebut salah satu yang terbaik? Karena sekolah ini memiliki banyak alumni idol-idol yang sekarang sangat terkenal, sebut saja Kai EXO juga Sehun EXO yang bersekolah disini dulu, ya.. nama sekolah itu Seoul of Performance Art atau yang lebih dikenal dengan singkatan SOPA.

Seorang pria bertubuh kecil keluar dari sisi pengemudi, diikuti oleh seorang pria dengan seragam kuning khas milik SOPA. Pria bertubuh kecil itu menatap sang adik tidak yakin, "Donghyuck-ah, apa kau yakin?" Tanya nya khawatir.

Lee Donghyuck, atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Haechan oleh teman-temannya mengangguk penuh keyakinan, "Aku yakin Baekhyun hyung." Haechan mengulum senyumnya, "Mimpi itu mulai lebih sering menghampiri diriku setiap malam. Aku pikir ini yang harus kulakukan agar mimpi itu bisa segera berhenti."

"Aku bisa mengantar mu ke psikolog kalau kau bermasalah dengan mimpi itu Donghyuck-ah.." Tawar Baekhyun. Sungguh, didalam hati kecilnya, dia tidak rela adiknya harus sekolah di SOPA. Bukan karena sekolah ini tidak bagus, tentu saja Baekhyun tahu kalau ini salah satu sekolah seni yang terbaik.. Hanya saja.. Alasan Haechan pindah kesini yang membuatnya ragu untuk membiarkan adiknya itu pergi.

"Tidak." Tolak Haechan halus, "Aku akan mengatasi masalah ini sendiri, karena aku yakin.. sekalipun hyung membawaku ke psikolog terbaik yang ada di dunia pun, mimpi itu tidak akan berhenti sampai aku sendiri yang menuntaskannya."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, dia mengangguk mengerti mencoba membiarkan adik kesayangannya ini menyelesaikan semua nya sendiri, "Tapi kau harus ingat perjanjian kita. Sebelum akhir tahun nanti kau harus sudah kembali ke London." Ujar Baekhyun.

Haechan menunjukkan ibu jarinya pada Baekhyun, "Aku tidak akan lupa hyung."

Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Haechan, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya?"

"Iya."

"Maaf aku harus segera kembali ke London karena perusahaan kita membutuhkan aku disana." Sesal Baekhyun.

"Arraseo.." Haechan membalikkan tubuh kakaknya kemudian mendorongnya kembali ke arah mobil mereka, "Pergilah, pesawatmu kan nanti siang, kau harus segera membereskan barang-barangmu juga."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas dengan tidak rela, meninggalkan Haechan sendirian di Korea itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Memang sebelum mereka pindah ke London mereka tinggal di Korea sejak kecil, Haechan juga sudah cukup mandiri, namun yang mengganjal hatinya itu adalah permasalahan yang akan dihadapi oleh Haechan selama disini. Ketika Haechan bercerita tentang rencananya kembali ke Korea, Baekhyun tentu saja menolak dengan tegas karena dia tahu mungkin Haechan akan mengalami kesedihan yang lebih dalam di Korea, tetapi dia bisa berkata apalagi kalau kedua orang tuanya ternyata sudah memberikan Haechan ijin.

"Hati-hati hyung." Haechan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun sebelum mobil putih yang mengantarnya tadi mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

Haechan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap gedung sekolah yang besar itu, dia mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Aku harus melakukannya_. Batin Haechan.

Dengan langkah pasti, Haechan memasuki area sekolah yang cukup ramai karena jam pelajaran pagi memang masih akan dimulai sekitar duapuluh menit lagi. Haechan berjalan disepanjang lorong lantai dua untuk mencari ruang guru, karena menurut informasi yang ia dapat hasil bertanya pada salah satu murid yang lewat katanya ruang guru berada di lantai dua. Haechan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat papan bertulisan 'Ruang Guru' tepat berada didepannya, dengan segera ia sedikit merapikan blazer serta dasinya sebelum melangkah masuk dan mencari guru yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon.

"Oh! Apa kau Lee Donghyuck?" Seorang guru yang baru saja lewat seperti ingin masuk ke ruang guru bertanya.

Haechan mengangguk sopan, "Ne.. Uhm.. Apa.. Kim Joonmyeon songsaenim ada di dalam?"

Guru itu segera mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Kim Joonmyeon."

"Ah! Maafkan aku.." Haechan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan sembari menjabat uluran tangan dari gurunya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum ramah, "Masuklah, siapkan berkasmu karena aku perlu melihatnya."

Haechan mengikuti Joonmyeon dari belakang menuju meja guru tersebut, setelah Joonmyeon duduk di kursinya Haechan segera menyerahkan berkas-berkas kepindahannya yang sudah dia siapkan dari jauh-jauh hari. Joonmyeon menerima berkas Haechan kemudian membacanya secara singkat sebelum menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Kau adik Baekhyun kan?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

Haechan mengangguk, "Iya, aku adiknya."

"Arraseo." Joonmyeon membuka laci meja kerjanya dan menyerahkan sebuah ID Student kepada Haechan, "Kartu pelajarmu. Kau memilih kelas Vocal bukan?"

"Terima kasih, iya aku memilih vokal."

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku."

Joonmyeon melangkah keluar dari ruang guru diikuti oleh Haechan dibelakangnya, mereka menaiki lantai tiga, berbelok ke arah kanan, dan melanjutkan kearah sebuah kelas yang terletak di urutan kedua dari pojok lorong tersebut. Joonmyeon masuk lebih dahulu kedalam kelas, sedangkan Haechan berdiri di luar kelas dengan perasaan gugup. Tentu ini bukan pertama kalinya dia pindah sekolah, waktu pertama kali pindah ke London juga dia masuk ke sekolah baru yang lingkungannya amat jauh berbeda seperti sekolah di Korea pada umumnya. Tetapi tetap saja Haechan merasakan gugup didalam hatinya karena sudah dua tahun sejak dia pindah.

"Kau boleh masuk!" Joonmyeon berseru dari dalam kelas membuat Haechan tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menghembuskan napasnya sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang kelas 2-2.

Haechan menatap seluruh murid didalam kelas, kemudian membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberi salam, "Annyeonghaseyo, aku Lee Donghyuck. Kalian bisa memanggilku Haechan karena teman-temanku biasa memanggil begitu, mohon kerja samanya." Perkenalan Haechan diakhiri oleh tepukan riuh dari seluruh murid yang berada di dalam kelas, tetapi ada seorang murid yang hanya diam di kursi paling belakang sebelah kiri, bahkan murid itu hanya menatap Haechan dengan tatapan datar.

Joonmyeon memukulkan tangannya keatas meja menyuruh semua murid diam, kemudian menyuruh Haechan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang berada di baris kedua dari belakang didekat jendela.

"Kalau begitu, pertemuan pagi selesai. Siapkan buku kalian untuk pelajaran pertama." Ucap Joonmyeon sebelum keluar dari kelas.

Haechan menaruh tasnya disamping meja, lalu mengeluarkan buku Matematika dari dalam tas miliknya. Tadinya dia ingin membuka buku itu untuk melihat materi yang akan dia pelajari sebelum ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Aku Na Jaemin." Ucap murid bernama Na Jaemin tersebut.

Haechan memberikan Jaemin tersenyum ramah, "Haechan."

"Aku dengar kau pindahan dari London, apa itu benar?" Tanya Jaemin membuat murid yang berada disekitarnya jadi memperhatikan mereka.

Haechan melirik beberapa anak yang menunggu jawaban darinya, juga seorang murid yang hanya duduk diam di pojok sana, "Ya. Aku dari London."

"WOAH! Yah! Zhong Chenle! Ada yang lebih kaya darimu ternyata!" Seru Jaemin heboh. Murid yang dipanggil Zhong Chenle itupun hanya menatapnya malas sudah biasa dengan kelakukan heboh Jaemin.

"Kenapa pindah kemari? Bukankah di London juga pendidikannya bagus?" Tanya Chanhee penasaran.

"Yah.. kenapa bertanya masalah seperti itu?" Tegur murid bernametag Lee Jeno

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Haechan, "Aku pindah kesini karena ada yang harus kuselesaikan." Jawabnya.

Jaemin menepuk pundaknya bersemangat, "Kau mau kita mengadakan pesta penyambutan untukmu?"

"Apa tradisinya memang begitu?" Tanya Haechan ragu-ragu.

"Tidak sih.." Jaemin terkekeh, "Tapi kalau kau mau tentu kami tidak keberatan, iya kan Ketua kelas Lee?"

Haechan mengikuti arah pandang Jaemin untuk mengetahui siapa yang anak itu panggil 'Ketua kelas Lee', dia sedikit tertegun saat melihat murid yang duduk di ujung sana malah menatapnya tajam seakan sangat tidak suka dengan kehadilannya.

"Mark! Apa itu tatapan yang kau berikan untuk teman baru kita?" Protes Jaemin tidak suka.

Mark -murid yang duduk di pojok itu, membuang wajahnya kearah lain, "Aku tidak akan mengeluarkan dana kelas sepeserpun untuk penyambutan murid baru itu." Sahut Mark.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Sungut Jaemin sebal. Tidak biasanya Mark bersikap seperti itu.

Jeno menahan lengan Jaemin yang sudah akan berdiri dari kursinya untuk mendatangi meja Mark, "Sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang pusing dengan turnamen basket yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi." Ujar Jeno menenangkan.

"Turnamen basket?" Gumam Haechan pelan, namun suaranya itu masih dapat didengar oleh murid yang duduk didepannya, Kang Chanhee.

"Iya. Turnamen persahabatan yang diadakan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun sekolah. Mark itu ketua tim basket sekaligus ketua panitia untuk acara tersebut, hebat bukan?"

Haechan mengernyit, "Ketua panitia?"

"Mark itu wakil ketua OSIS di sekolah kita. Ketuanya adalah Lee Jeno." Jelas Chanhee.

Haechan membulatkan matanya kaget, "Wakil ketua OSIS?"

Chanhee tertawa melihat raut kekagetan dari wajah Haechan, "Benar. Banyak yang iri dengan Mark karena dia selalu mendapatkan posisi-posisi penting didalam suatu organisasi."

Haechan lagi-lagi melirik Mark yang duduk di ujung sana dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus kagum. Haechan tidak menunyangka bahwa Mark bisa mendapatkan posisi sepenting itu di sekolah ini. Wakil ketua OSIS, Ketua tim Basket, Ketua Panitia untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah, dan bukankah Jaemin juga bilang bahwa Mark itu Ketua kelas? Astaga.. Siapapun pasti akan iri dengan posisi-posisi yang dimiliki oleh Mark Lee. Diam-diam Haechan mengulum senyumnya ketika melihat wajah tampan Mark yang sedang membaca buku di mejanya.

 _Lama tidak bertemu Mark Lee._

* * *

 ** _The Way Into Love_**

* * *

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi, seluruh murid mulai berhamburan dari kelas masing-masing untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar. Sama seperti Haechan yang sudah ditarik keluar oleh Jaemin. Tadinya Haechan berniat untuk diam saja di kelas selama jam istirahat, tetapi ternyata Jaemin malah menariknya untuk ikut ke kantin.

"Apa di London juga suasana kantinnya seperti ini?" Tanya Jaemin saat mereka berdua mengantri untuk mengambil makanan.

"Tentu." Haechan terkekeh geli, "Aku pikir di semua negara keadaan kantin sekolah hampir mirip semua."

"Benar." Sahut Jaemin.

Setelah mengambil makan jatah siang mereka, Jaemin dan Haechan memilih untuk duduk di tempat yang agak sepi. Karena kata Jaemin, saat makan dia tidak suka dengan suasana yang terlalu ramai, dan Haechan pun hanya mengikuti kemauan Jaemin saja.

Haechan memakan makan siangnya dengan cukup lahap sampai tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah bermain basket sendirian di lapangan yang berada tepat didepan kantin. Hati Haechan sedikit menghangat melihat senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajah tampan itu ketika ia berhasil memasukkan bola berwarna orange itu kedalam ring. Jaemin yang melihat Haechan menghentikan acara makannya secara tiba-tiba pun mengikuti arah pandangan mata Haechan.

"Kau sudah tahu kan ketua kelas kita merupakan kapten tim basket?" Ujar Jaemin.

Haechan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan fokusnya, "Ah, iya."

"Dia sangat mencintai basket." Jaemin ikut memperhatikan Mark yang masih bermain sendirian di lapangan, "Bahkan waktu pertandingan tahun kemarin dia sempat cedera parah, namun tetap bersikeras untuk melanjutkan permainan sampai akhir bersama tim."

"Kenapa kalian tidak menahannya?" Tanya Haechan dengan nada sedikit tinggi membuat Jaemin menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, Haechan yang menyadari hal itupun berdeham, "Maksudku.. Bukankah kalau cederanya tambah parah nanti akan memperburuk kondisinya?"

Jaemin mendengus sebal ketika mengingat kejadian itu, "Aku sudah mengingatkannya, bahkan aku hampir memukulnya agar bocah itu sadar dan berpikir dengan akal sehat, namun dia terlalu mencintai basket sehingga tidak dapat berhenti."

Hati Haechan sedikit merasa sakit begitu mendengar Jaemin mengatakan bahwa Mark sangat mencintai basket, sehingga saat cederapun dia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan pertandingan.

"Kau tahu apa jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu aku bertanya kenapa dia bisa menyukai basket sampai sedalam ini?"

Haechan menggeleng lemah, sungguh dia belum siap mendengarkan jawabannya.

"Dia bilang, dia menyukai basket karena basket sudah membawanya untuk bertemu pada sebuah kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya." Jaemin menaruh sendoknya diatas nampan, "Tetapi dia bilang, basket jugalah yang sudah membuat kebahagiaannya itu hilang. Makanya, sampai sekarang dia masih giat bermain basket adalah agar ia bisa kembali menemukan kebahagiaan yang telah hilang itu."

Kedua mata Haechan terasa panas, sungguh.. ucapan Jaemin membuat hatinya serasa diremas dengan kuat sampai membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. Haechan mencoba menarik napas untuk kembali menata perasaannya. Dia tidak boleh menangis sekarang karena semuanya adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

"Kenapa diam? Apa ucapanku aneh?" Tanya Jaemin khawatir.

Haechan mengangkat kepalanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menunduk, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Ujar Haechan, "Ngomong-ngomong.."

Jaemin yang baru ingin menyuapkan kembali makanannya mengurungkan niat, "Ya?"

Haechan terdiam, memikirkan apakah dia harus bertanya pada Jaemin sekarang ataukah nanti, namun kemudian ia tersenyum, "Makanan disini enak."

Mata Jaemin berbinar, "Iya kan? Woah.. Aku juga selalu bangga bersekolah disini karena kantin kita setiap harinya menyediakan makanan yang amat sangat luar biasa lezat. Apa kau mau tambah satu porsi lagi?" Tawar Jaemin.

Haechan menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, nanti aku bisa lebih gemuk dari ini."

"Oh ayolah.. tubuhmu itu kan masih ideal, kenapa harus takut gemuk?"

"Karena di keluargaku hanya aku yang punya tubuh paling berat." Keluh Haechan.

Jaemin tertawa, "Benarkah? Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kan sehat."

Haechan ikut tertawa dan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Jaemin. Dia senang, di hari pertamanya pindah ke sekolah ini dia bisa mengenal Jaemin yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

 _ **The Way Into Love**_

* * *

Haechan menoleh kearah kursi belakangnya, tepat dimana Jaemin duduk disana. Dia menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan penuh tanya karena anak itu melemparkannya sebuah kertas yang di remas menjadi bentuk bola. Jaemin hanya tersenyum lebar ketika Haechan menatapnya seperti itu, menyadari bahwa Jaemin hanya berbuat iseng dia pun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Tepat saat Haechan akan kembali memperhatikan Park songsaenim bel sekolah sudah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran mereka hari ini telah usai.

"Baiklah, pelajaran sampai disini.. Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas menulis karangan yang aku minta." Ujar Park songsaenim.

"Ne, ssaem." Jawab murid kelas 2-2 bersamaan.

"Ah ya, Mark Lee, kau datanglah ke ruang kesiswaan setelah ini."

Mark mengangguk mengerti, ia berdiri untuk menyiapkan seluruh murid, "Perhatian." Mark melirik teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah duduk dengan tegak, "Berisalam."

"Terima kasih ssaem!"

Sedetik setelah Park songsaenim keluar dari kelas, murid-murid pun mulai membereskan barang-barang milik mereka kecuali Mark yang segera keluar kelas untuk menemui Park songsaenim.

Jaemin yang sudah merapikan barang-barangnya berdiri disamping meja Haechan untuk mengajaknya pulang, "Ayo pulang Haechan-ah!"

Haechan mengernyit, "Tapi.. aku ada jadwal piket hari ini. Bukankah kau juga hari ini?" Tanya Haechan saat mengingat-ngingat kelompok piketnya.

Jaemin mendengus, "Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan seperti itu jadi lebih baik kita pulang saja."

"Kenapa?" Haechan tertawa melihat wajah Jaemin yang tampak malas, "Piket itu menyenangkan Jaemin-ah, aku mau piket dulu.. kalau kau memang tidak mau menungguku, tidak apa."

"Ah.. kita harus pulang bersama!" Paksa Jaemin.

Haechan menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Jaemin, "Jadi kau mau piket bersamaku kan?"

Jaemin menunjuk Haechan dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kau ternyata pemaksa ya!"

Haechan mengangkat bahu cuek, "Mungkin.."

* * *

 _ **The Way Into Love**_

* * *

Mark menutup pintu ruang kesiswaan setelah ia sampai didalam. Mark menarik kursi yang berada disana untuk duduk sambil menunggu Park songsaenim datang. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruang kesiswaan terbuka dan masuklah Park Songsaenim bersama dengan wakil ketua panitia untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah, Lucas Wong.

Park songsaenim atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Park Chanyeol duduk dihadapan Mark serta Lucas, lalu memberikan sebuah map kepada Mark.

Mark dengan tenang membuka map pemberian Chanyeol kemudian membaca kata demi kata sampai selesai sebelum kembali menutup map itu, dan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol, "Aku menolaknya." Ucap Mark.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, dari awal dia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Mark, "Orangtua Lucas sendiri yang datang ke sekolah kemarin untuk mengurus kepindahannya ke Amerika." Jelasnya.

"Acara ini akan diadakan sekitar tiga minggu lagi, bagaimana bisa ssaem mengganti kepanitiaan inti di waktu seperti ini? Terlebih Lucas merupakan wakil ketua panitia." Mark tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan sekolah yang seenaknya saja mengijinkan Lucas untuk pindah sekolah minggu depan. Apa mereka mau acara ulang tahu sekolah ini hancur berantakan?

"Maka dari itu Mark.." Chanyeol membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Kita akan mengadakan pemilihan untuk menggantikan Lucas."

Mark menghela napasnya kemudian menatap Lucas jengah, "Kenapa kau seolah menumpahkan segala pekerjaan kepadaku? Kau pikir aku tidak punya banyak urusan lain?"

Lucas menundukkan kepalanya menyesal, "Maaf Mark, tapi aku harus pindah minggu depan. Ayahku akan dipindah tugaskan disana dan semua keluargaku akan ikut. Ibu dan adikku bahkan sudah berangkat lusa."

"Bagaimana menurut Jeno? Apa dia setuju dengan pergantian kepanitiaan ini?" Tanya Mark.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, "Dia setuju."

"Baiklah, lakukan semau kalian." Ucap Mark final. Murid yang sempat tinggal di Kanada itu hendak berdiri dari tempat duduknya namun suara Chanyeol menahannya.

"Apa aku sudah bilang kau boleh pergi?"

Mark mendesis pelan, dia akhirnya kembali duduk di kursinya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Mark yang menurutnya sangat angkuh tersebut.

"Masalahnya, kita tidak bisa mengganti posisi Lucas dengan anggota OSIS lainnya. Mereka sudah mendapat jabatan masing-masing."

"Jangan bilang bahwa kita akan mengambil salah satu murid untuk menggantikan posisi Lucas?" Tebak Mark.

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya, "Sayangnya, tebakan mu benar. Kita akan mengadakan audisi untuk murid kelas sepuluh dan sebelas, karena kelas dua belas harus fokus pada ujian kelulusan mereka."

"Ssaem." Desah Mark kesal, "Bisakah kau mempertimbangkan hal itu lagi? Bagaimana jika wakil ku nanti tidak bisa bekerja sama denganku? Kita akan mengundang sekolah lain dan aku tidak ingin malu sebagai ketua panitia."

"Kau kan jadi salah satu jurinya, tentu saja kau bisa menggunakan suaramu untuk memilih dari salah satu calon."

Mark mendengus, dia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Demi Tuhan, acara ini akan diadakan tiga minggu lagi dan kepanitiaan inti bisa tiba-tiba dirubah. Ini salah satu event terbesar yang sekolah mereka adakan dan dia tidak ingin mempermalukan sekolah serta dirinya sendiri untuk acara kali ini, tetapi Chanyeol malah seolah mengangggap ini masalah yang tidak rumit. Apalagi meminta untuk melakukan audisi bagi kelas sepuluh dan sebelas. Menurut Mark itu sangat membuang banyak waktu, apalagi jika nanti yang terpilih adalah anak yang susah untuk bergaul atau keras kepala, wah.. jika memang benar seperti itu sama saja rasanya dia seperti bekerja sendirian.

Chanyeol menepuk tangannya, "Baiklah, pertemuan kita selesai. Mark, aku akan segera menempelkan pengumuman untuk audisi ini besok pagi, jadi kuharap besok kau juga harus sudah menyerahkan proposalnya kepada kepala sekolah untuk meminta persetujuaan acara kita." Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang kesiswaan sehingga hanya tersisa Lucas serta Mark didalam sana dalam keadaan hening.

"Apa kau memiliki dendam terhadapku?" Mark membuka mulutnya yang tadi tertutup.

Lucas mengibaskan tangannya panik, "Mana mungkin aku seperti itu terhadapmu!"

"Lalu kenapa?" Seru Mark frustasi, "Astaga! Kau benar-benar membuatku pusing Lucas Wong!"

Mark berdiri dari kursinya, menatap Lucas dengan penuh ancaman, "Kalau sampai acara ini semua berantakan, siap-siap hidupmu di Amerika tidak akan tenang!" Peringat Mark sebelum keluar dari ruang kesiswaan dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

* * *

 ** _The Way Into Love_**

* * *

"Ah melelahkan sekali!" Jaemin menjatuhkan tubuhnya didepan meja guru dengan lemas, dia sudah menyapu, membersikan meja, serta menghapus papan tulis barusan, dan menurutnya itu sungguh melelahkan, "Haechan-ah, sudahlah kita pulang saja sekarang."

Haechan mengangguk untuk mengikuti saran Jaemin kali ini, "Iya, aku akan membuang sampah ini sebentar, kau tunggu disini." Ujar Haechan sambil membawa satu kantong plastik yang cukup besar berisikan kertas-kertas yang berbentuk bola ataupun sobek, hasil dari keisengan murid-murid yang lain.

Haechan akan membawa plastik berisikan kertas bekas itu kearah tempat pembuangan sampah sekolah, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Mark sudah berdiri dihadapannya sambil menatap tajam. Haechan segera menundukkan kepala dan ingin pergi dari situasi tersebut, sebelum pada akhirnya Mark menahan lengan kanannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus-"

"Kenapa kau muncul lagi dihadapanku?" Kata-kata itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Mark.

"Aku ingin menemuimu untuk-"

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah datang." Sela Mark. Pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Haechan kemudian berjalan melewatinya, tetapi baru beberapa langkah suara Haechan kembali terdengar.

"Aku minta maaf." Haechan menatap punggung Mark penuh penyesalan, "Aku seharusnya mengatakan padamu waktu itu tetapi aku malah-"

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau mengenalku dengan baik, karena mungkin orang yang kau kenal dua tahun lalu itu sudah mati." Ucap Mark kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

Haechan yang melihat punggung Mark semakin menjauh pun hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Mungkin memang kata maaf yang ia ucapkan tadi tidak sebanding dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Mark dua tahun lalu.

* * *

 _ **The Way Into Love**_

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, para siswa maupun siswi sudah ramai berkumpul didepan papan pengumuman untuk membaca informasi terbaru apa yang sudah ditempel disana. Haechan yang baru saja datang bersamaan dengan Jaemin pun ikut menembus beberapa siswa yang berada disana agar bisa melihat pengumuman tersebut dengan lebih jelas.

"Audisi untuk posisi wakil ketua panitia acara ulang tahun sekolah?" Jaemin menggaruk tengkuknya bingung, "Bukankah Lucas yang menjadi wakilnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba diadakan audisi begini?"

Haechan mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin ada sesuatu. Bukankah Jeno merupakan ketua OSIS? Dia pasti tahu mengenai hal ini, kita tanya saja pada Jeno." Usul Haechan.

Jaemin mengangguk setuju, dengan bersemangat dia merangkul pundak Haechan dan berjalan kearah kelas 2-2. Sesampainya didalam kelas, Jaemin segera menghampiri Jeno dan duduk di kursi depan Jeno.

"Yah! Membuatku kaget saja." Tegur Jeno.

Jaemin tanya tersenyum lebar menanggapinya, "Maksud OSIS menempel pengumuman audisi itu apa?"

"Ya kau baca kan? Untuk mencari pengganti Lucas."

"Memang Lucas kemana?"

"Dia mau ke Amerika, dia pindah minggu depan sehingga tidak bisa melanjutkan tugasnya untuk menjadi wakilnya Mark." Jelas Jeno.

"Lalu Mark bagaimana?"

Jeno menutup buku bahasa Inggrisnya, "Dia menolaknya tentu saja."

"Dan Park songsaenim memaksanya?"

"Tepat sekali." Jeno menatap Jaemin serius, "Apa kau tertarik? Tumben bertanya masalah OSIS."

"Ck." Jaemin berdencak, "Aku mana suka yang begituan. Aku kan bertanya karena penasaran saja."

Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Haechan yang duduk disebrangnya, "Kalau kau? Apa kau tertarik?"

Haechan hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jeno. Tentu saja sebenarnya dia mau ikut, mungkin dengan menjadi wakil ketua panitia dia bisa dekat lagi dengan Mark dan menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka baik-baik. Tetapi, Haechan juga ragu.. Bagaimana jika nanti Mark malah tambah membencinya? Haechan benar-benar tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Kalau kau tertarik, kau bisa kok minta kertas pendaftarannya pada Somi di kelas 2-3. Dia yang mengurus administrasinya."

"Arra, terima kasih Jeno-ya."

* * *

 _ **The Way Into Love**_

* * *

Begitu jam istirahat, Haechan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas 2-3 untuk meminta kertas pendaftaran pada Somi. Selama pelajaran tadi, Haechan sungguh tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru didepan, pikirannya terus menimang-nimang ucapan Jeno tadi pagi. Hasilnya, Haechan pun memilih untuk mendaftar saja, toh belum tentu juga kan dia yang dipilih nanti.

Haechan berdiri didepan pintu belakang kelas 2-3, guru Oh terlihat masih berada di kelas jadi kelas 2-3 belum ada yang keluar dari kelas, namun beberapa menit setelahnya guru Oh keluar dari kelas dan murid-murid mulai keluar dari dalam kelas.

Haechan yang tidak tahu mana siswa yang bernama Somi itupun memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Maaf." Haechan menghentikan seorang siswa yang dari nametag nya bertuliskan nama Lee Chan, "Boleh aku tahu mana yang bernama Somi-ssi?"

"Jeon Somi?" Tanya Lee Chan.

Haechan hanya mengangguk saja, karena sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu marga Somi itu apa. Lee Chan yang melihat Somi sudah hampir menuruni tangga bersama teman-temannya pun meneriakinya.

"Jeon Somi!"

Somi dan teman-temannya berhenti, terlihat gadis itu menyuruh teman-temannya untuk pergi duluan sebelum kemudian ia mendekati Lee Chan bersama Haechan, "Kenapa?"

Lee Chan menunjuk Haechan dengan ibu jarinya, "Dia mencarimu." Siswa itu menepuk pundak Haechan, "Aku pergi dulu."

Haechan tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lee Chan, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Somi, "Kata Jeno, kau yang mengurus administrasi audisi untuk pemilihan wakil ketua panitia?"

"Benar." Mata Somi berbinar, "Kau mau daftar?"

Haechan mengusap tengkuknya merasa tidak yakin, "Uhm.. Mungkin aku hanya ingin mencoba saja."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Somi cepat, "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambilkan kertas pendaftarannya." Somi masuk ke dalam kelasnya lalu mengambilkan selembar kertas, kemudian kembali lagi ke tempat Haechan menunggunya, "Ini."

Haechan menerima kertas pendaftaran tersebut dari tangan Somi, "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Ujar Somi ramah, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau murid baru dari London itu ya?"

"Iya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Somi tertawa, "Anak pindahan itu biasanya cepat terkenal."

"Begitu ya.." Gumam Haechan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu.. Kau bisa menyerahkan kertas pendaftarannya pulang sekolah. Sepulang sekolah besok kau harus ke ruang kesiswaan untuk melakukan wawancara."

Haechan mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, terima kasih."

Haechan menatap kertas pendaftaran yang berada di tangannya, setidaknya dia hanya berharap agar Mark tidak semakin membencinya karena telah melakukan hal ini.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai~**

 **Sebenernya aku iseng aja sih bikin ff ini, itung" buat nanti jdi pengganti You've Got Me From Hello**

 **Ini chapter pertama, dan baru akan aku lanjut kalau peminatnya byk.. oh iya, cast nya jg bisa bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita tapi ttp aja main cast nya itu Mark & Haechan**

 **Okay, aku tunggu respon kalian buat ff ini**

 **See You~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Way Into Love**

 **Main Cast  
** **Lee Haechan / Donghyuck  
Mark Lee**

 **Other Cast  
** **Na Jaemin  
Lee Jeno, etc**

 **Genre  
** **School Life  
Romance  
Drama**

 **Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari novel yang judulnya "The Way Into Love". Tapi keseluruhan cerita ini murni pemikiran aku sendiri.**

 **Summary : Haechan tidak pernah tahu bahwa kesalahan yang dilakukannya dua tahun lalu akan membuat Mark membenci dirinya sedalam ini. Haechan kemudian berusaha untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Mark dengan kembali ke Korea, namun hasilnya tidak seperti yang Haechan harapkan. Mark malah semakin membencinya bahkan sampai menghindarinya.**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeno, Mark, Lucas, dan beberapa pengurus OSIS lainnya yang menjadi panitia untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah berkumpul di ruang kesiswaan, mereka akan mengadakan rapat mengenai pemilihan wakil ketua panitia yang akan diadakan besok, setelah jam pelajaran sore selesai. Jeno yang sebagai ketua OSIS membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian sulit. Tetapi memang ini yang harus kita lakukan karena Lucas akan pindah minggu depan. Aku harap acara nya bisa tetap akan berjalan dengan lancar sekalipun wakil ketuanya nanti bukan Lucas." Jeno melirik satu persatu siswa di ruangan tersebut, "Besok akan diadakan audisi bukan? Aku ingin dengar sudah sampai mana persiapannya. Mark, sebagai ketua panitia untuk acara ini aku ingin mendengar sudah sampai dimana persiapannya?"

"Semuanya sudah hampir selesai. Aku sudah menyerahkan proposal kepada kepala sekolah, Somi sudah mendata seluruh siswa yang akan melakukan audisi besok, lalu Vernon sudah menyiapkan beberapa pertanyaan, dan Samuel sudah mempersiapkan ruangannya." Mark menjelaskan secara detail mengenai acara untuk besok dan seluruh anggota OSIS mendengarkan Mark dengan seksama dari awal sampai akhir. Mereka semua selalu kagum dan hormat dengan Mark sehingga saat Mark melakukan apapun mereka semua akan mendengarkan dengan baik kemudian mengikutinya, karena mereka tahu bahwa semua yang Mark perintahkan memang akan selalu menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik.

"Somi-ya, bisa kau bacakan siapa saja murid yang akan melakukan audisi besok?" Ujar Jeno.

Somi mengangguk, dengan segera ia membuka buku catatan miliknya, "Totalnya ada lima murid yang berhasil memenuhi seluruh persyaratan. Yang pertama, Jeon Jungkook dari kelas 2-1 jurusan dance. Yang kedua, Park Sooyoung dari kelas 2-4 jurusan vokal. Yang ketiga, Park Jisung dari kelas 1-3 jurusan dance. Keempat, Kim Sungkyung kelas 1-1 jurusan akting. Dan yang kelima adalah Lee Donghyuck, dari kelas 2-2 jurusan vokal." Somi menutup buku catatannya, "Lima murid itu juga sudah memberikan kertas pendaftarannya kembali kepadaku tadi sore."

Jeno menatap Mark yang duduk disampingnya, "Mark, bagaimana pendapatmu dengan nama-nama yang sudah disebutkan oleh Somi barusan?"

Mark tidak mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Jeno karena terlalu fokus dengan nama terakhir yang disebutkan oleh Somi. Lee Donghyuck? Apa maksudnya itu Haechan? Apa anak itu mendaftar audisi ini untuk menjadi wakilnya? Tiba-tiba Mark merasa marah pada anak itu. Bukankah hal ini sudah terlalu jauh untuk Haechan lakukan?

"Mark!" Tegur Jeno.

Mark mengembalikan fokusnya pada Jeno, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Pendapatmu tentang nama yang Somi bacakan."

"Aku tidak punya pendapat apapun. Aku hanya akan menilai mereka besok saat wawancara." Jawab Mark singkat.

Jeno mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, sepertinya rapat kita hari ini sudah selesai. Pastikan untuk tetap mempersiapkan acara ulang tahun sekolah ini dengan baik. Lucas, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ah, ne.." Lucas menatap satu persatu teman-temannya, "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena membuat kalian sulit seperti ini, terutama untuk Mark. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh, aku ingin sekali melakukan event ini bersama kalian semua tetapi aku tidak bisa karena aku harus pergi. Aku hanya berharap supaya kita semua bisa melakukannya dengan baik besok, agar kita bisa menemukan pengganti wakil ketua untuk acara ini. Terima kasih teman-teman. OSIS Sopa semangat!"

Seungkwan bertepuk tangan dengan kencang diikuti oleh teman-teman OSIS yang lain, "Jangan merasa bersalah, kita akan baik-baik saja Lucas Wong!" Seru Seungkwan memberi semangat.

Yeri mengangguk menyetujui, "Benar, kami akan berjuang melanjutkan acara ini agar bisa sukses."

"Lucas, sebenarnya aku sedih kau harus pindah, tapi bersemangatlah!" Eunwoo memberikan love sign menggunakan telunjuk serta ibu jarinya kepada Lucas.

Lucas tertawa mendengar ucapan teman-temannya, "Arra."

"Lucas Wong." Mark bergumam pelan membuat seluruh ruangan lagi-lagi diam dan terfokus pada apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ketua panitia mereka. Mark mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lucas, "Maafkan atas perkataanku waktu itu. Mari kita melakukan yang terbaik untuk semuanya."

Lucas tersenyum hangat, kemudian ia menyambut uluran tangan Mark, "Ya, mari kita lakukan yang terbaik."

"Tepuk tangan untuk ketua dan wakil ketua kita!" Seru Seungkwan bersemangat.

Dan seperti yang Seungkwan ucapkan, seluruh anggota OSIS yang berada disana bertepuk tangan untuk ketua panitia dan wakil ketua panitia mereka. Jeno pun ikut bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum melihat Mark yang akhirnya menyetujui kepindahan Lucas dari sini.

* * *

 **The Way Into Love**

* * *

"Telingaku tidak salah dengar kan?" Tanya Jaemin pada Haechan yang kini tengah meminum ice chocolate miliknya.

Haechan menggeleng santai, "Serius Na Jaemin."

Jaemin mendengus sebal, "Ah! Kau pasti ingin mengerjaiku, iya kan?"

"Aku serius Na Jaemin!"

"Benarkah?" Jaemin menghela napasnya, "Aku pikir kau tidak akan tertarik untuk mengikuti audisi itu."

Haechan terkekeh, "Sejujurnya, sejak di sekolah menengah pertama aku juga sudah aktif di organisasi seperti itu. Makanya kali ini aku ingin mencoba berorganisasi di Korea."

"Apa kau yakin? Kau kan bukan anggota OSIS?" Tanya Jaemin ragu.

"Lalu kenapa? Justru aku ingin sekali bisa dekat dengan anggota OSIS di sekolah kita. Bukankah itu akan menyenangkan?"

Jaemin memakan kentang gorengnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ternyata, memang jalan pikiran kita berbeda ya."

Haechan menyetujui ucapan Jaemin. Setelah mereka kenal kemarin, Haechan mengetahui bahwa banyak sekali perbedaan diantara dirinya dengan Jaemin. Tetapi dengan perbedaan itu, bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa berteman, justru mereka sangat cepat sekali menjadi teman karena perbedaan yang ada.

"Coba saja sekolah kita pulang sore setiap hari, pasti akan menyenangkan." Ujar Jaemin. Ya, hari ini memang sekolah selesai lebih awal karena banyak OSIS yang harus rapat untuk persiapan audisi serta katanya para guru juga akan melakukan rapat untuk evaluasi bulanan para siswa bulan ini.

"Kan bisa tidak usah ambil kelas malam kalau kau memang mau pulang sore."

Jaemin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Kau pikir aku ini peringkat berapa di kelas? Kalau aku ini peringkat satu seperti Jeno sih, sudah pasti aku akan pulang sore setiap hari. Sudah nilaiku begini dan kau bilang aku tidak usah ambil kelas malam? Wah.. itu namanya meminta eomma membunuhku."

Mendengar penjelasan panjang Jaemin membuat Haechan tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Well.. Sebenarnya ibu Haechan juga seperti itu sih, tetapi untungnya nilai Haechan tidak seburuk nilai Jaemin. Setidaknya dia masih mengerjakan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh guru mereka, tidak seperti Jaemin yang katanya kalau mengumpulkan tugas hanya sebulan sekali.

"Makanya, kalau dikasih tugas itu dikerjakan. Mana ada sih murid SMA mengerjakan tugas sebulan sekali?" Cibir Haechan.

Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau mengerjakan pun aku tidak akan mengerti. Mendengarkan penjelasan guru di kelas saja tidak."

Haechan menggeleng mendengar jawaban teman barunya tersebut, kemudian dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku catatan miliknya.

"Kalau aku pinjamkan catatanku, kau harus mengerjakan tugas Matematika mu ya?"

Jaemin menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tertarik."

Haechan menaruh bukunya di meja dengan keras, "Baiklah." Dia mengambil buku tugas Matematikanya dan menumpuknya diatas buku catatannya, "Aku berikan juga buku tugasnya. Kerjakan dan kembalikan padaku besok."

"Aku salin saja ya." Ucap Jaemin.

Haechan memukul kepala Jaemin, "Sampai kau salin kusumpahi kau tidak akan dapat pacar sampai umur empat puluh tahun." Sarkasnya.

Jaemin lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan Haechan, "Arraseo..."

Haechan menunjukkan senyum lebarnya pada Jaemin, "Bagus!"

* * *

 **The Way Into Love**

* * *

Mark menekan password apartemen miliknya, kemudian ia membuka pintu dan mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah. Dahinya tiba-tiba mengernyit melihat lampu apartemen nya yang sudah menyala, padahal seingatnya tadi pagi dia sudah mematikannya sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Dia memasuki ruang tengah mendapati televisi di ruangan tersebut menyala, kakinya kemudian melangkah menuju ke arah dapur dan tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati punggung yang sudah amat dia kenal tengah memasak di dapur.

"Eomma." Panggil Mark sambil menghampiri wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Wanita yang dipanggil ibu oleh Mark itu pun menoleh kemudian ikut tersenyum melihat anaknya sudah pulang sekolah, "Oh, kau sudah pulang?" Wanita itu mencuci tangannya sebelum menyambut anaknya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat darinya.

"Eomma, kenapa tidak bilang mau pulang?" Tanya Mark saat melepaskan pelukan ibunya.

"Aku mau memberikan kejutan untuk anakku." Jawab ibunya.

"Appa juga pulang?"

Ibunya menggeleng, "Tidak, ayahmu masih harus mengurus perusahaan di Kanada sayang."

"Oh begitu.." Mark sebenarnya sudah menduga hal tersebut, ayahnya mana mungkin pulang ke Korea untuk menemui dirinya, ayahnya itu pasti akan lebih memilih untuk mengurusi perusahaan kesayangannya.

"Kau tidak marah kan?"

Mark menggeleng, ia menarik kursi meja makan untuk duduk disana sambil menemani ibunya memasak, "Eomma berapa lama disini?"

"Kau maunya eomma berapa lama disini?"

"Maksud eomma?"

Sang ibu tertawa pelan karena melihat anaknya bingung, "Eomma mungkin disini sampai kau naik kelas."

"Mom, are you serious?" Seru Mark bersemangat.

"Of course!" Sahut ibunya.

Mark tersenyum lebar, "Gomawo, eomma."

* * *

 **The Way Into Love**

* * *

Haechan menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur, kedua matanya menatap kearah langit-langit kamar kemudian ia meringis pelan. Membayangkan besok dia melakukan wawancara dengan Mark yang berada di sana itu cukup menegangkan. Dia tahu, bagaimanapun jawaban dia besok, sebaik apapun review yang telah dia tuliskan di kertas pendaftaran tadi, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Mark tidak akan memilihnya besok.

Drrtt drrtt

Haechan mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengangkat telepon dari kakaknya, Lee Baekhyun.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu disana?"

Haechan membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk di atas tempat tidur, "Cukup baik.. Eomma dan appa disana juga baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu saja mereka tidak baik-baik saja, mereka sangat merindukanmu tetapi anaknya yang nakal ini sama sekali tidak menghubungi mereka." Sindir Baekhyun.

Haechan terkekeh, "Maaf hyung, ternyata bersekolah di Korea sama sekali tidak berubah, tugas nya jauh lebih banyak daripada saat aku di London." Keluh Haechan.

"Itu keputusanmu, dan kau harus menjalaninya sampai akhir." Tutur Baekhyun. Memang pada awalnya Baekhyun menolak dengan tegas, namun jika keputusan sudah diambil dia akan terus mendukung sampai akhir apapun keputusan tersebut.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Haechan cepat, "Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan ikut audisi besok."

"Audisi? Audisi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukankah kemarin kau baru saja pindah?"

"Penjelasannya panjang hyung.." Gumam Haechan, "Yang jelas, aku butuh dukunganmu untuk sekarang."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya diujung sana, "Iya, aku akan mendukung mu selama audisi yang kau lakukan itu untuk kebaikkan. Semangatlah!"

Haechan tersenyum, "Gomawo hyung.. Sampaikan pada eomma dan appa aku akan menghubungi mereka besok, sampaikan juga permintaan maaf dari anak nakal mereka ini. Aku harus tidur sekarang."

"Nanti kusampaikan, ya sudah tidurlah, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam hyung."

Haechan menaruh ponselnya di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, kemudian dia turun dari tempat tidur untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, sepertinya dia butuh untuk berendam malam ini.

* * *

 **The Way Into Love**

* * *

Haechan memasuki kelasnya dengan semangat pagi ini, kemudian dia tersenyum begitu lebar saat melihat Jaemin yang masih mengerjakan tugas Matematikanya. Dia senang karena melihat buku tugas miliknya tertutup sedangkan buku catatannya yang terbuka, melihat Jaemin sudah mengerjakan banyak soal juga membuatnya merasa lebih senang lagi.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Haechan.

Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Haechan yang baru datang, "Pagi."

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Haechan.

Jaemin menggeleng, "Lima nomor lagi."

Haechan mengangguk, "Baiklah, lanjutkan."

Jeno yang baru datang menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutannya melihat Jaemin yang mengerjakan tugas Matematika, Park Songsaenim. Biasanya anak itu kan hanya mengerjakan tugas sebulan sekali itupun mengerjakannya dengan asal-asalan.

"Wah.. apa mataku tidak lihat? Na Jaemin mengerjakan tugas Matematika?" Seru Jeno, membuat seisi kelas menoleh kearah Jaemin.

Jaemin mendelik malas kearah Jeno, "Apaan sih?"

Sialan. Sekarang seluruh teman-temannya menatap aneh kearahnya, ini semua gara-gara si sialan Lee Jeno. Menyebalkan.

"Apa?" Tanya Jeno ketika mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Jaemin sedangkan Haechan hanya terkikik geli di kursinya.

 _Kringgg kringggg_

Mendengar tanda masuk yang sudah berbunyi, seluruh siswa yang ada di selasar segera masuk ke dalam kelas, sedangkan yang sudah berada di kelas segera menempati tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Mark yang melihat guru Park sudah masuk ke dalam kelas pun menyiapkan teman-temannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian memperhatikan seisi kelas dengan tatapan heran, "Tumben kalian diam saja." Ucapnya.

Samuel tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya kemudian menunjuk Jaemin yang masih fokus mengerjakan tugas Matematika di mejanya, "Ssaem, Na Jaemin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang ssaem berikan."

Jaemin lagi-lagi mendelik malas, apa sih yang salah? Dia kan hanya mau mengerjakan tugas ini, daripada harus disumpahi oleh Haechan, lebih baik dia mengerjakan tugas ini kan?

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, lalu berjalan mendekati meja Jaemin, "Wah... kau benar-benar mengerjakannya?" Gumam Chanyeol kagum.

"Kenapa sih? Aku kan juga seorang siswa. Memang aku salah mengerjakan tugas?" Tanya Jaemin.

"Tidak salah sih, tapi kalau kau yang mengerjakannya itu terlihat aneh!" Sahut Mina.

"Aish.." Desis Jaemin kesal.

"Nah, Jaemin-ah, karena kau sudah mengerjakan tugasku untuk yang pertama kalinya maka aku dengan sangat rendah hati akan memberikanmu tambahan nilai." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung disambut sejumlah protes dari murid lainnya, Chanyeol menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya mengisyaratkan semuanya untuk diam, "Sebanyak apapun aku memberikan Jaemin tambahan nilai, tetap saja nilai dia tidak akan mengalahkan nilai kalian jadi tenang saja, oke?"

"Ne!" Sahut seluruh siswa antusias.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajaran kita. Kim Sejeong, kerjakan nomor satu."

* * *

 **The Way Into Love**

* * *

"Somi-ya."

Somi mengalihkan perhatian dari teman-temannya kepada Daehwi yang memanggilnya. Dia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke kursi belakang, "Wae?"

"Kudengar anak baru itu ikut audisi ya untuk pemilihan wakil ketua panitia?"

"Iya." Somi memincingkan matanya, "Awas ya menyebarkan gosip aneh-aneh!"

Daehwi mencebikkan bibirnya, "Kenapa kau itu selalu berpikiran negatif padaku sih?"

"Karena kan kau memang suka menyebarkan berita yang aneh-aneh." Sahut Somi.

"Yah!" Seru Daehwi tak terima, "Jika kau bukan perempuan sudah kulempar buku ini ke wajahmu." Ujar Daehwi.

Somi menantang Daehwi dengan memajukan wajahnya kedepan mendekati buku yang berada di tangan Daehwi, "Coba kalau berani."

Daehwi pun dengan kesal akhirnya mencubit pipi Somi dengan tangan lain yang tidak memegang buku, "Rasakan!" Daehwi menjulurkan lidahnya meledek sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar kelas.

"Sialan! Lee Daehwi!" Pekik Somi kencang lalu mengejar Daehwi keluar kelas.

Umji menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Somi dan Daehwi, "Mereka itu, mau saat pelajaran, jam kosong, ataupun istirahat, tetap saja ribut. Tapi aku heran mereka bisa satu kelas terus selama enam tahun berturut-turut."

"Sudah takdir mereka menjalin persahabatan aneh seperti itu." Ucap ketua kelas 2-3, Kim Chungha, "Kajja, Umji-ya.. kita harus mengambil tugas Kim seonsaengnim."

Umji dan Chungha berjalan beriringan menuju kearah ruang guru. Hari ini memang Kim Jongdae seonsaengnim tidak masuk ke kelas karena katanya sedang sakit, jadi Chungha sebagai ketua kelas dan Umji sebagai wakilnya pergi ke ruang guru untuk melihat tugas apa yang diberikan oleh Jongdae.

Chungha dan Umji membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika bertemu Joonmyeon di ruang guru, "Annyeonghaseyo." Sapa Chungha.

Joonmyeon menunjuk meja Jongdae yang tepat berada di seberang meja nya, "Guru Kim menitipkan tugas padaku, kalian bisa lihat di meja nya."

Chungha pun melihat tugas yang diberikan Jongdae kemudian membungkuk pada Joonmyeon untuk berterima kasih sebelum ia keluar dari ruang guru.

"Tugas apa?" Tanya Umji begitu mereka keluar dari ruang guru.

"Tentu saja tugas kesukaan Kim seonsaengnim, menuliskan karangan sebanyak dua lembar penuh bolak-balik."

Umji menghela napasnya, dia sudah tahu sih akan dapat tugas yang seperti ini dari Kim seonsaengnim.

"Eo!" Chungha tersentak kaget dan berbalik arah ke belakang, "Mianhae!" Chungha segera membantu murid yang buku-bukunya berserakkan di lantai, ini pasti gara-gara tadi tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa punggung mu baik-baik saja? Sepertinya aku menabrakmu cukup keras."

Chungha mengangguk, "Aku memiliki tubuh yang kuat, kau tenang saja." Chungha memberikan buku terakhir di lantai kearah murid tersebut, "Sekali lagi maaf ya."

Murid itu tersenyum kemudian menunduk sekilas dan berjalan mendahului Chungha serta Umji ke lantai tiga.

"Yah!" Umji menggoyangkan lengan Chungha membuat gadis itu memberikan perhatian padanya, "Dia kan Lee Donghyuck."

"Ah.. jadi dia anak baru itu?" Tanya Chungha.

"Sepertinya." Jawab Umji cuek, "Kajja, aku tidak mau menulis karangan itu di rumah sebagai PR."

* * *

 **The Way Into Love**

* * *

Jaemin memberikan sepotong roti serta sekotak susu ke tangan Haechan, sekarang sudah memasuki jam istirahat dan mereka memilih untuk duduk di lapangan sekolah saja daripada makan di kantin, "Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk audisi?"

Haechan mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah.. Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kuberi tahu saja ya, sainganmu itu lumayan, jadi kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun siap-siap kalah." Peringat Jaemin.

Haechan menatapnya malas, "Aku kan memang hanya mencoba. Kalaupun memang tidak terpilih, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi aku heran." Gumam Jaemin, "Sebenarnya, apa alasanmu untuk ikut? Kau pasti bukan cuma main-main kan?"

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang? Aku mau dekat dengan anak-anak lain."

"Ish.." Desis Jaemin tidak suka, "Jangan bohong."

"Ah, aku mulai tidak bisa membohongimu ya?" Kekeh Haechan, "Baiklah.. Aku memang mempunyai alasan lain, tetapi aku belum bisa memberitahukan kepadamu sekarang."

Jaemin mengangguk mengerti, "Tidak apa-apa, makan rotinya kalau begitu.. Memang hanya dengan di pegang saja roti itu bisa membuatmu kenyang?"

Haechan pun membuka bungkus roti itu dan mulai memakannya, "Oh ya, Jaemin."

"Apa?"

"Kau dekat dengan ketua kelas kita kan?"

Jaemin mengernyit, "Mark Lee maksudmu?"

"Iya."

"Well, kau bisa menganggapnya begitu.. Kenapa?"

Haechan menelan potongan roti di mulutnya, "Bagaimana perilaku ketua kelas kita di sekolah?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hm.. dia terlihat pendiam saja." Jawab Haechan.

Jaemin mengangguk-ngangguk, "Sebenarnya dia tidak sependiam itu, cuma entah kenapa semenjak kau masuk ke kelas dia jadi diam begitu. Awalnya aku pikir dia mungkin hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja, tetapi gelagatnya semakin berbeda dari biasanya, jujur saja itu sedikit membuatku khawatir."

"Khawatir?"

"Iya." Jaemin meneguk susu kotak yang berada di tangannya sebelum menjawab, "Aku dengar, sewaktu Mark kelas sembilan dia pernah hampir bunuh diri."

"Apa..?" Haechan merasa telinganya salah dengar dan dia berharap memang sebaiknya dia hanya salah dengar.

Jaemin menghela napasnya, "Aku tidak tahu alasannya apa, tapi yang kudengar saat itu dia sedang stres berat." Murid bermarga Na itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Dari yang kudengar dia tinggal sendiri di Korea sejak kelas delapan, kedua orangtua nya bahkan tidak tahu dia meminum obat penenang setiap malam. Dia mungkin terlalu depresi sehingga ingin mati saja dengan meminum obat itu lebih dari yang dianjurkan, dia overdosis karena hal itu, untunglah dia masih selamat."

Mark pernah mau bunuh diri? Overdosis obat penenang? Pada saat kelas sembilan? Berarti itu dua tahun yang lalu? Astaga.. Apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Mark sehingga bisa membuat pria itu hampir saja menyudahi hidupnya.

"Mark bukan tipe orang yang terbuka akan perasaannya." Jelas Jaemin, "Jeno mungkin salah satu yang paling dekat dengan Mark disekolah ini, tetapi dia juga kadang tidak bisa memahami perasaan Mark. Itu semua karena Mark terlalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya dari orang lain."

Haechan tahu itu. Dari dulu Mark bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk dibaca. Jika ada suatu masalah, dia hanya akan diam dan menyelesaikan sendiri. Jika dia marah juga yang dia lakukan hanyalah diam dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Haechan-ah." Panggil Jaemin.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu tidak apa harapan terbesar Jeno dan aku untuk Mark?"

"Apa?"

"Kita ingin Mark menemukan kebahagiaannya lagi." Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Habisnya, selama dua tahun aku kenal dengannya, dia tidak pernah tertawa dengan jujur. Memang sih, dia kadang tertawa jika ada sesuatu hal yang lucu. Tetapi, aku tahu bahwa tawa nya itu bukanlah suatu tawa yang muncul dari dalam hatinya."

Ya ampun. Sungguh, Haechan merasa benar-benar bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang terjadi kepada Mark. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa akibat dari semua yang telah ia lakukan akan seburuk ini untuk Mark.

"Jaemin-ah."

"Hm?"

Haechan menatap Jaemin serius, "Aku harus lolos audisi itu."

"Tentu saja kau harus." Ujar Jaemin, "Semangat!"

Jaemin tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah Haechan yang kini berubah. Tatapan Haechan memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam, persis seperti tatapan yang selalu Haechan berikan saat melihat Mark. Dia tahu, ada sesuatu diantara Mark serta Haechan. Dia tidak buta, dia bisa melihat semua nya dengan jelas. Mark yang berubah saat Haechan datang itu benar-benar menimbulkan tanda tanya besar didalam pikirannya. Dia yakin itu bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Jaemin sangat penasaran, sesungguhnya apa yang telah terjadi diantara kedua anak ini di masa lalu.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Ceritanya mainstream kan ya?**

 **Wkwkwk, gapapa deh ya.. klo yg review msh byk pasti ini dilanjut wkwk**

 **Semoga ga byk typo diatas hehe, oh iyaa makasih buat yg udh review, fav, dan follow ff ini..**

 **Aku usahain supaya ceritanya ga ngebosenin okeee~**

 **See You!~**

 **Special Thanks To**

 **BooSeungkwan, moonmoominpark, Dindch22, blakcpearl,aiumax,chypertae, WillyHaechan21, Cheon yi, Minge-ni, Wiji, markeulxx, Kiddongnim, MarkeuhyuckLee, , kambing goreng, Guest, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, SMark, YutaYuBae, Echa577, chyun, Lovebe, mtxgdvtzk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Way Into Love**

 **Main Cast  
** **Lee Haechan / Donghyuck  
Mark Lee**

 **Other Cast  
** **Na Jaemin  
Lee Jeno, etc**

 **Genre  
** **School Life  
Romance  
Drama**

 **Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari novel yang judulnya "The Way Into Love". Tapi keseluruhan cerita ini murni pemikiran aku sendiri.**

 **Summary : Haechan tidak pernah tahu bahwa kesalahan yang dilakukannya dua tahun lalu akan membuat Mark membenci dirinya sedalam ini. Haechan kemudian berusaha untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Mark dengan kembali ke Korea, namun hasilnya tidak seperti yang Haechan harapkan. Mark malah semakin membencinya bahkan sampai menghindarinya.**

 **Note : Italic = Flashback**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mark menghembuskan napas kesal, ini sudah hampir setengah jam dia menunggu panas-panasan di lapangan basket outdoor komplek perumahannya, dan sampai detik ini tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan dari orang yang telah ditunggunya selama tiga puluh menit yang lalu._

 _"Ah!" Mark berseru kaget saat kedua matanya ditutup secara tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, kedua tangannya refleks terangkat untuk mengenali tangan yang kini menutupi kedua matanya, dan dia langsung mendesah kesal saat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah perbuatan orang yang telah membuatnya menunggu selama ini, "Lee Donghyuck, lepaskan!"_

 _Haechan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mata Mark disertai kekehan imut dari bibirnya, ia mengambil tempat duduk disamping Mark dan memberikan sebotol air putih dingin kepada pria itu, "Sudah tahu musim panas, malah main di lapangan outdoor."_

 _"Cuaca nya kan bagus, kalau aku main di indoor aku tidak bisa melihat langit yang cerah ini." Sahut Mark setelah menghabiskan setengah isi botol pemberian Haechan, "Kenapa lama sekali?" Protesnya._

 _"Maaf." Haechan tersenyum, "Aku ada urusan tadi."_

 _Mark mengernyit, "Urusan apa? Kenapa kau berpakaian rapi seperti ini? Seperti ingin pas foto saja."_

 _"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh ya pakai kemeja seperti ini? Menyebalkan."_

 _"Bukan tidak boleh, hanya aneh saja." Gumam Mark pelan._

 _"Kupikir tadi kau sudah pulang."_

 _Mark mengacak rambut Haechan, "Mana mungkin aku pulang saat belum menemuimu."_

 _"Apa kau tengah bersikap romantis padaku sekarang?" Tanya Haechan._

 _"Tidak boleh bersikap romantis pada kekasih sendiri?" Tanya Mark balik._

 _Haechan menempatkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Mark, "Tentu saja boleh." Ia tersenyum ketika mendapatkan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepalanya, "Mark Lee."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini akan selalu berada bersamamu?"_

 _"Tentu saja." Jawab Mark cepat, "Itu kan kewajibanmu."_

 _"Benar, itu kewajibanku." Ulang Haechan menyetujui, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau jadi masuk tim kota Seoul untuk kategori menengah pertama?" Haechan bertanya kepada Mark mengenai kabar yang kekasihnya itu bilang kemarin malam, katanya dia akan diikutsertakan ke dalam tim tingkat kota untuk kategori menengah pertama untuk turnamen basket antar kota nanti._

 _"Iya, tadi pelatih Kim sudah menghubungiku."_

 _"Benarkah?" Mata Haechan berbinar mendengar jawaban Mark, dia benar-benar merasa bahagia sekaligus bangga karena perlahan demi perlahan Mark semakin dekat untuk menggapai mimpinya menjadi anggota tim nasional Korea untuk kategori bola basket._

 _"Iya, kau tidak mau memberiku hadiah?"_

 _"Arraseo.. aku akan memberikannya, jadi tutup matamu."_

 _"Kenapa harus tutup mata?" Mark lagi-lagi melayangkan protesnya pada Haechan._

 _Haechan memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau hari ini banyak bicara ya Mark Lee!"_

 _Akhirnya Mark menuruti permintaan Haechan, dia menutup kedua matanya sambil berpikir kira-kira hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Haechan kepalanya sampai akhirnya dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah namun lembut menempel diatas bibirnya. Mark membuka kedua matanya untuk mencari tahu, dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat wajah Haechan yang amat dekat dengannya, dan benda yang menempel di atas bibirnya adalah bibir milik Haechan. Mark masih terdiam di tempatnya, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menggerakkan bibirnya saat Haechan telah membuka kedua matanya juga, jadi Haechan memutuskan untuk menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Mark saja._

 _"Kenapa menciumku?" Tanya Mark._

 _"Sebagai hadiah?" Jawab Haechan ragu, "Apa kau tidak suka?"_

 _"Aku suka.." Mark menarik Haechan untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya, dia menghela napas panjang, "Itu kan ciuman pertamamu, bukankah seharusnya kau berhati-hati untuk memilih orang yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu?"_

 _"Tidak apa-apa." Haechan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Mark, "Aku bahagia karena kau yang mendapatkannya."_

 _Mark mengeratkan pelukannya, "Begitukah? Baiklah, terima kasih."_

 _Haechan menggangguk kecil, dia menaruh dagunya di bahu kiri Mark, "Pertandingan basket untuk kejuaraan tingkat kota nanti, kau harus menang ya."_

 _"Aku akan menang.." Mark mengecup pelipis Haechan, "Kau harus datang sehingga aku bisa langsung memberikan medalinya kepadamu."_

 _Haechan merasa kedua matanya terasa panas ingin mengeluarkan air mata karena mendengar ucapan Mark. Haechan menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, "Ya. Aku akan datang dan kau harus mengalungkan medalinya secara langsung padaku."_

"MARK! MARK LEE!"

Mark tersentak dari lamunannya, dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan kembali fokusnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan wajah Jeno yang terlihat khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jeno khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Jeno sudah berkali-kali menghubungi ponsel Mark namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dan ketika dia menemukan Mark berada di gedung olahraga pun, pandangan Mark terlihat kosong sehingga membuat Jeno semakin panik.

Mark mengangguk pelan, "Uhm."

"Audisinya akan dimulai lima menit lagi, kita semua mencarimu dan kita sudah berusaha menghubungi ponselmu, namun kau tidak menjawab panggilan telepon dari kami sama sekali."

"Ah, maaf." Mark mengeluarkan ponsel nya dari dalam saku celana, "Sepertinya baterai ponselku habis."

Jeno menepuk kedua pundak Mark, "Ya sudah, kita harus ke ruang kesiswaan sekarang. Audisinya akan segera dimulai."

Mark berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian mengikuti Jeno yang berjalan duluan beberapa langkah didepannya.

* * *

 **The Way Into Love**

* * *

Haechan memainkan jari-jarinya gugup, ini sudah memasuki giliran Sungkyung dan setelahnya adalah gilirannya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, kedua telapak tangannya pun berkeringat saking gugupnya, bahkan Haechan sudah dua kali pergi ke toilet hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"YAH!"

Haechan tersentak kaget dan menatap tajam pelaku yang sudah mengagetkannya barusan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Na Jaemin?

Jaemin memberikan satu kaleng cola yang ia beli untuk Haechan, "Jangan tegang begitu, ini kan hanya wawancara saja."

Haechan mengangguk mengerti, "Arra." Haechan ingin membuka cola yang diberikan oleh Jaemin barusan, tetapi mungkin karena dia tengah gugup tenaga nya sama sekali tidak ada untuk membuka tutup cola tersebut.

Jaemin berdencih kemudian merebut kaleng tersebut dari tangan Haechan, "Sudah kubilang kan ini hanya wawancara!" Omel Jaemin.

"Iya, iya.." Haechan menerima kaleng cola yang sudah dibuka oleh Jaemin, "Gomawo."

"Paling juga yang ada di dalam Jeno, Lucas, Mark, dan Park seonsaengnim.." Gumam Jaemin dengan santai seolah orang-orang tersebut tidaklah begitu berarti, "Aku kenal mereka dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan bertanya aneh-aneh. Kau pasti bisa menjawabnya dengan baik."

"Aku harap juga begitu." Sahut Haechan, "Kau tidak membawa tas-"

"Donghyuck-ah, kau bisa masuk sekarang." Somi tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang kesiswaan bersama dengan Sungkyung lalu memanggil Haechan untuk masuk.

"Ah, ne." Haechan menatap Jaemin sebentar kemudian ikut masuk bersama Somi ke dalam ruangan.

Jaemin menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Jaemin memutuskan untuk menunggu Haechan sampai selesai wawancara saja disini, kemudian mereka bisa pulang bersama lagi.

"Pulang sana."

Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya, ia mendesis saat Somi yang keluar dari dalam sana, "Aku mau menunggu Haechan."

"Haechan?" Tanya Somi.

"Donghyuck." Jaemin menjelaskan, "Aku akan menunggu Lee Donghyuck sampai dia selesai."

Somi duduk di tempat Haechan sebelumnya, "Sepertinya dia akan lama didalam."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, firasat saja. Aku bahkan disuruh keluar oleh Mark tadi."

"Disuruh keluar.." Jaemin mengernyit, "Oleh Mark?"

Somi mengangguk, "Uhm, dia bilang aku boleh beristirahat didepan.. Aku tahu maksudnya itu adalah menyuruhku keluar dengan kata-kata yang lebih halus saja." Somi tersenyum manis, "Donghyuck orang yang terlihat spesial."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu, tetapi ketika aku pertama kali melihatnya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa Donghyuck adalah seseorang yang spesial, seperti.. anak yang banyak orang ingin lindungi?" Somi terkekeh sendiri dengan perkataannya.

"Kau ingin melindunginya?" Cibir Jaemin, "Memang kau siapanya? Ibunya?"

Somi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dia kan menggemaskan, ah sayang sekali kita berada di tingkat yang sama."

"Kalau dia adik kelas, kau mau dekati ya?" Tebak Jaemin.

Somi memukul lengan Jaemin, "Apaan sih!" Somi menjulurkan lidahnya ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Jaemin, "Apa?"

Jaemin mendesis kesal sambil mengelusi lengannya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku berharap Donghyuck yang akan terpilih nanti." Somi berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku mau beli minum dulu. Kau pulang saja, teman mu itu pasti akan lama.. Lagipula pengumumannya kan besok."

"Kau kan OSIS inti, pasti tahu hasilnya hari ini kan?"

Somi menggeleng, "Semua keputusan kan berada di tangan Mark, Lucas, Jeno, dan Park seonsaengnim, itu berarti hanya mereka yang akan tahu keputusannya sampai hari esok. Anggota OSIS tidak akan ada yang diberi tahu, sekalipun dia OSIS inti."

Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Somi, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu Haechan saja disini. Toh, hari ini kegiatan klub menarinya juga libur karena ada audisi ini. Jaemin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku blazernya dan memainkan game yang berada di ponselnya untuk menghabiskan waktunya.

"Astaga, kupikir kau sudah pulang." Somi geleng-geleng kepala melihat Jaemin yang masih saja keras kepala duduk didepan ruang kesiswaan menunggu sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak akan, aku akan menunggu Haechan disini."

Somi memutar bola matanya malas, memang percuma berbicara dengan orang yang keras kepala seperti Na Jaemin.

* * *

 **The Way Into Love**

* * *

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka tanyakan pada mu sih?" Kesal Jaemin karena semenjak Haechan keluar dari ruang kesiswaan itu wajahnya lesu sekali.

"Aku pasti tidak akan terpilih Jaemin-ah." Gumam Haechan.

Jaemin menepuk dahinya frustasi, sebenarnya apa sih yang ditanyakan oleh Jeno, Lucas, Mark, dan Park seonsaengnim? Kenapa Haechan jadi pesimis begini?

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Jaemin menunjuk kearah bus Haechan yang hampir tiba di halte, "Itu bus mu, kau harus pulang."

Haechan mengangguk lemas, dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jaemin sebelum pintu bus terbuka. Jaemin melambaikan tangannya juga pada Haechan, dia tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Haechan sampai anak itu benar-benar duduk di busnya.

Jaemin menghela napasnya saat bus itu mulai melaju pergi, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengirimi sebuah pesan kepada Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Setelah pesan tersebut terkirim, Jaemin berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk menuju ke stasiun bawah tanah.

* * *

 **The Way Into Love**

* * *

Mark menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, dia melonggarkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya sambil menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Otaknya kembali mengulang kejadian beberapa saat lalu di ruang kesiswaan, tepatnya saat Haechan masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk melakukan audisi.

 _"Baiklah, terima kasih Sungkyung-ah!" Ucap Chanyeol begitu wawancara dengan Sungkyung telah selesai._

 _Somi berdiri dari kursinya kemudian mengantarkan Sungkyung untuk keluar dan memanggil peserta terakhir yang akan melakukan wawancara._

 _"Siapa lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol._

 _"Lee Donghyuck, ssem." Jawab Jeno._

 _Chanyeol mengernyit, "Murid baru itu?"_

 _"Iya, aku sudah lihat review nya saat menjadi pengurus OSIS di salah satu sekolah di London, pekerjaannya cukup bagus, dia juga pernah menjadi ketua panitia untuk beberapa event penting di sekolahnya." Jelas Lucas._

 _Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Lucas, sedangkan Mark terlihat tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Lucas sama sekali. Dia bahkan hanya menatap datar kearah Haechan yang telah masuk ke dalam ruang kesiswaan bersama dengan Somi._

 _"Somi-ya, kau istirahat saja." Ucap Mark dengan nada datar membuat Jeno, Lucas, serta Chanyeol sedikit melirik kearahnya. Mereka bertiga menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak benar disini. Somi punya hak untuk tetap diam di ruangan ini, kenapa Mark malah menyuruhnya untuk istirahat? Tetapi Somi sepertinya lebih memilih untuk mengikuti ucapan Mark, dia membungkuk kepada Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang kesiswaan._

 _Jeno berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana, "Silakan duduk."_

 _Haechan dengan gugup duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di tengah ruangan._

 _Lucas yang membaca sekali lagi review milik Haechan lalu bertanya, "Kau mantan trainee di salah satu agensi di London dan hampir debut disana?" Tanya nya._

 _Haechan membenarkan, "Ya."_

 _"Tetapi kau tiba-tiba mundur dan memilih untuk kembali ke Korea?" Lucas menatap Haechan penuh tanda tanya, "Apa mimpimu berubah?"_

 _Jeno mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar oleh Lucas, dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang bisa ia pertanyakan kenapa Lucas malah lebih tertarik dengan masalah tersebut sih?_

 _"Mimpiku, tidak akan berubah." Jawab Haechan, "Aku tetap ingin menjadi penyanyi sampai saat ini, tetapi aku sadar.. untuk apa aku menjadi penyanyi kalau masih ada orang yang tidak mau mendengarkan suaraku? Jangankan mendengar suaraku, melihat nama ku di televisi pun belum tentu orang itu mau."_

 _"Maksudmu? Apa ada orang yang membenci-"_

 _"Lucas Wong." Tegur Chanyeol, "Bisakah kau fokus?"_

 _Lucas menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Maaf ssem, aku kan hanya tertarik."_

 _"Donghyuck, disini dituliskan kau pernah beberapa kali menjadi ketua panitia untuk event penting di sekolahmu saat di London. Apa dulu kau juga salah satu anggota OSIS disana?" Kini Chanyeol yang bertanya._

 _"Bisa dibilang begitu." Haechan terlihat mengingat-ngingat, "Aku cukup aktif saat berada di organisasi."_

 _"Kelihatannya memang begitu." Sahut Jeno sambil memberikan eye smile miliknya, "Mark, kau bisa mengajukan pertanyaan."_

 _Mark tersenyum miring kearah Haechan kemudian ia membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi diam, "Bagaimana jika kau terpilih, tetapi masih ada seseorang yang sangat membenci kehadiranmu disini?"_

 _"Mark." Lucas menyenggol lengannya memperingatkan, namun Mark tidak peduli dia tetap menatap mata Haechan lurus seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup disana._

 _"Aku.." Haechan memainkan jari-jarinya gugup, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk Mark tetapi otaknya benar-benar tidak mengeluarkan ide apapun._

 _"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, kau bisa menyerah." Ucap Mark menambahi._

 _"Aku tidak akan menyerah." Haechan akhirnya menyuarkan apa yang ingin dia ucapkan, "Sekalipun.. Sekalipun ada yang membenciku, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk benar-benar membuat orang itu tidak membenciku. Tentu aku juga akan bekerja keras untuk menjalankan tugasku sebaik-baiknya jika aku terpilih nanti agar tidak mengecewakan anggota OSIS yang lain."_

 _"Itu..." Lucas melirik Mark serta Chanyeol yang hanya diam mendengar jawaban dari Haechan, "Itu jawaban yang bagus." Ujarnya mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat kaku._

 _"Terimakasih." Gumam Haechan, ia terlihat menghela napas kemudian menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Kau anak baru bukan? Apakah jika kau terpilih nanti kau yakin bisa bekerja sama dengan Mark?"_

 _"Uhm.." Haechan tidak berani menatap Mark yang ia yakini saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk menatap ke lantai saja, "Aku akan berusaha ssem."_

 _"Arra." Chanyeol menutup review Haechan yang berada ditangannya kemudian tersenyum, "Kau bisa keluar. Terima kasih."_

 _Haechan berdiri kemudian membungkuk dengan sopan sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut._

Mark mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Haechan kembali masuk kedalam kehidupannya.

* * *

 **The Way Into Love**

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, ketika Haechan sampai di sekolah dia mendapati banyak siswa maupun siswi yang berbisik-bisik ketika ia lewat didepan mereka. Haechan mengernyitkan dahinya pelan ketika mendapati perlakuan seperti itu, memang ada yang salah ya? Apa.. Dia salah seragam? Tapi tidak, dia memakai seragam dengan benar bukan? Apa rambutnya berantakkan? Sepertinya tidak juga, dia sudah menyisir rambutnya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah tadi.

"HAECHAN-AH!"

Haechan menatap Jaemin yang merangkulnya dengan senyum lebar terpatri diwajahnya, "Kenapa sih? Kenapa hari ini aku seperti diperhatikan sekali?"

"Jelas saja kau diperhatikan." Ucap Jaemin dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Ikut aku." Jaemin membawa Haechan ke depan papan pengumuman yang mengumumkan pemenang dari audisi pemilihan wakil ketua panitia kemarin. Haechan membaca pengumuman tersebut dan membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya, kemudian menoleh kearah Jaemin yang sudah merentangkan tangannya siap untuk memeluk Haechan, "Selamat!" Serunya bahagia sembari memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Haechan masih tidak bisa mempercayai nya, ia menatap papan pengumuman sekali lagi untuk memastikan dan ternyata memang benar, namanya lah yang tertulis sebagai pengganti Lucas untuk wakil ketua panitia acara ulang tahun sekolah.

"Jaemin-ah." Panggil Haechan.

"Apa?"

Haechan menoleh kearah Jaemin, "Serius aku yang terpilih?"

* * *

 **The Way Into Love**

* * *

"LEE DONGHYUCK! SELAMAT DATANG!" Seru Somi bahagia ketika Haechan memasuki ruang kesiswaan diikuti suara tepuk tangan serta seruan dari pengurus OSIS lainnya.

Haechan hanya tersenyum dan ikut bertepuk tangan, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apalagi karena disini Mark juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam miliknya sehingga membuat Haechan tidak merasa nyaman sama sekali.

"Jujur aku senang kau yang terpilih!" Ujar Somi.

Haechan mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

"Oh iya, perkenalkan dirimu dulu disini."

Haechan tersenyum kepada pengurus OSIS lainnya, "Aku Lee Donghyuck, kalian bisa memanggilku Haechan. Mulai hari ini aku akan masuk menjadi anggota panitia untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah, mohon bantuannya." Haechan membungkuk sopan.

Lucas yang berdiri disampingnya menepuk punggungnya, "Aku akan membantumu."

"Iya." Jawab Haechan semangat.

"Baiklah, karena perkenalan kalian dengan Haechan sudah selesai, kalian bisa kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing." Ujar Jeno.

"Apa?" Seungkwan mengernyit, "Kupikir semua anggota OSIS akan dapat dispen sampai pulang sekolah nanti."

"Jangan mengarang!" Sahut Jeno, "Kalian juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk penilaian bulanan nanti dan aku yakin beberapa dari kalian pasti sedang giat mengumpulkan banyak poin dari daftar hadir untuk membantu kalian mendaftar ke universitas nanti bukan?"

Seungkwan menggeleng polos, "Aku tidak."

"Mungkin kau memang tidak niat mendaftar ke universitas!" Cibir Vernon.

"Yah! Vernon Chwe perhatikan ucapanmu ya!" Peringat Seungkwan.

"Sudah, kembali ke kelas kalian." Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Mark malah lebih ampuh untuk membuat semua anggota OSIS keluar dari dalam sana.

Haechan juga akan kembali ke kelas kalau Jeno tidak menahan lengannya, "Kau dapat dispen."

"Apa?" Haechan menatap Lucas serta Mark yang kini tampak bingung juga dengan penuturan Jeno, "Bukankah tadi dikatakan tidak ada dispen?"

"Kau anggota baru, aku akan menjelaskan segala hal mengenai OSIS di sekolah kita. Untuk masalah acara ulang tahun sekolah, mungkin Mark atau Lucas nanti yang akan menjelaskan."

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan itu padaku." Mark tampak tidak setuju dengan keputusan Jeno.

"Tapi aku sudah dapat ijin dari Park seonsaengnim." Balas Jeno.

"Baiklah, kita akan kembali ke kelas sedangkan kau bisa segera menjelaskan segala sesuatunya pada Donghyuck." Lucas menarik paksa Mark keluar dari ruang kesiswaan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Haechan ragu.

Jeno tersenyum, "Tentu saja.. Kau juga tidak keberatan bukan kehilangan satu jam mata pelajaran ?"

"Aku.. Tidak keberatan."

"Bagus." Jeno berjalan kearah meja khusus ketua OSIS diikuti Haechan dibelakangnya, ia duduk di kursi ketua OSIS dan memberikan Haechan satu buku yang cukup tebal.

"Apa ini?"

"Profile anggota OSIS yang sekarang, serta berbagai macam kegiatan yang sudah direncanakan.. Kau bisa melihatnya sambil duduk di kursi."

Haechan mengikuti saran Jeno, ia duduk berhadapan dengan sang Ketua OSIS SOPA tersebut, "Tapi aku bukan anggota inti OSIS, aku hanya masuk kepanitiaan inti untuk satu event."

"Siapa bilang kau bukan anggota OSIS inti? Lucas merupakan sekretaris umum OSIS bersama Somi."

Haechan merasa pendengarannya salah dengar, "Sekretaris umum?"

"Iya, posisi utama nya adalah sekretaris umum."

"Tapi kalian tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku akan menggantikan posisi itu juga." Protes Haechan.

"Memang pada awalnya aku juga tidak berniat begitu." Jeno mengangkat bahu, "Tapi entahlah.. Park Seonsaengnim yang mengatakan padaku agar kau juga sekalian saja menggantikan posisi Lucas di bagian itu."

Haechan menghela napas berat, sebenarnya selama aktif di orgasasi dulu dia belum pernah masuk kedalam OSIS inti, dia hanya terpilih untuk menjadi ketua di beberapa event. Rasanya menjadi OSIS inti akan jadi lebih berat, apalagi dengan posisi sekretaris umum. Itukan posisi yang mengharuskan ia sering berkomunikasi dengan Ketua maupun Wakil ketua OSIS, kalau dengan Jeno sih dia oke saja, tapi kalau dengan Mark? Bisa-bisa sebelum ia mengucapkan apapun Mark sudah tidak sudi mendengarnya duluan.

"Bisa aku menjelaskan padamu tentang divisi yang kita miliki?" Suara Jeno berhasil mengembalikan kefokusan Haechan.

Haechan mengangguk, "Ya."

"Untuk program kerja OSIS angkatanku, aku memiliki beberapa divisi agar mempermudahkan kita membagi jabatan di setiap event. Setiap divisi memiliki satu ketua dan empat anggota tetap. Divisi yang ada didalam program kerjaku sejauh ini ada tujuh divisi utama."

Haechan bergumam mengerti sembari memperhatikan buku dihadapannya, Jeno melanjutkan, "Divisi yang pertama adalah divisi pencari dana. Divisi ini merupakan yang terpenting karena tanpa mereka kita tidak akan mendapatkan sponsor yang besar. Ketua nya adalah Kim Sejeong untuk anggotanya bisa kau lihat sendiri disana."

"Divisi kedua adalah divisi kebangsaan, divisi ini biasanya mengambil tugas di masa orientasi siswa baru, pemilihan ketua OSIS baru, dan upacara kelulusan. Ketua nya adalah Vernon Chwe."

"Divisi ketiga, divisi olahraga, divisi ini salah satu divisi yang berperan penting jika ada lomba persahabatan seperti di ulang tahun sekolah kita nanti. Ketuanya adalah Kim Mingyu."

"Divisi keempat, divisi kesenian. Divisi ini mengambil peran untuk pentas seni ataupun kegiatan seni lainnya seperti pameran, teater, pokoknya hal-hal yang berbau seni mereka yang mengurusnya. Ketua untuk divisi kesenian adalah Lee Seokmin atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Dokyeom."

"Apa ada pertanyaan sampai disini?" Tanya Jeno sebelum ia melanjutkan ke divisi lain, "Oh iya, divisi kesenian juga bertanggung jawab untuk melakukan dekor panggung jika ada event disini."

"Katamu setiap divisi memiliki empat anggota tetap, kenapa di divisi olahraga mereka memiliki lima anggota?"

"Ah." Jeno mengusap tengkuknya, "Itu permintaan Mingyu, dia bilang event untuk divisi olahraga kan biasanya mengundang sekolah lain jadi dia butuh lebih banyak anggota inti dan aku menyetujui permintaannya. Mingyu juga menjadi koordinator acara untuk ulang tahun kepala sekolah nanti dan setiap anggota divisinya menjadi koordinator setiap perlombaan yang ada."

"Kalau aku jadi Mingyu aku akan minta tambahan sampai tujuh anggota saja.." Ujar Haechan membuat Jeno sedikit terkekeh geli.

"Aku lanjutkan ya?" Haechan tersenyum dan mengangguki pertanyaan Jeno.

"Divisi kelima, divisi perlengkapan dan keamanan. Kau pasti sudah tahu apa fungsi divisi ini karena aku yakin di setiap sekolah pasti memiliki bagian penting ini. Ketuanya Kim Samuel."

"Divisi keenam, divisi kesehatan. Biasanya divisi ini akan berperan sebagai P3K disetiap event. Ketuanya Kim Yeri."

"Divisi ketujuh, divisi yang terakhir ini adalah divisi dokumentasi. Divisi ini diisi oleh anggota OSIS yang memiliki kemampuan memotret yang bagus. Ketuanya, Bambam."

"Bambam?"

"Dia orang Thailand."

"Woah... Ada orang Thailand yang bersekolah disini?" Pekik Haechan kagum.

"Tentu saja, dia yang mempunyai rambut pink."

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih atas penjelasanmu."

"Sama-sama, mengenai anggota tiap divisi apa kau memiliki pertanyaan?"

"Disini..." Haechan menunjuk salah satu foto siswi yang menjadi anggota divisi kesehatan, "Aku tidak pernah melihat dia, apa tadi dia juga berada disini?"

Jeno melihat foto siapa yang ditunjuk oleh Haechan kemudian ia menggeleng pelan, "Itu Ko Eunji, dia sedang mengikuti lomba bernyanyi di Busan, dia akan kembali nanti."

"Ah begitu."

"Apa ada lagi?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuketahui lagi." Haechan menatap Jeno ragu, "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa terpilih menggantikan Lucas? Aku hanya ingin tahu, tidak apa-apa kalau memang kau tidak-"

"Aku, Lucas, Mark, dan Park seonsaengnim melakukan voting." Sela Jeno.

"Apa.. Kalian semua memilihku?"

Jeno tersenyum, "Aku, Lucas, dan Park seonsaengnim memilihmu. Tetapi Mark, dia lebih memilih Jisung."

Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa tidak mungkin Mark akan memilihnya, walaupun didalam hati kecilnya ia sedikit berharap bahwa Mark juga akan memilihnya. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu mustahil bukan? Mark saja tidak mau memaafkan dirinya apalagi memilihnya untuk menjadi wakil acara ini.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Maaf, maaf, maaf**

 **Maaf karena aku baru update ff ini sekarang huhu.. Jln ceritanya mulai ngebosenin kah? Makin ga jelas kah? Makin kesel sama Mark kah?**

 **Jangan kesel ya sama Mark atau Haechan di ff ini, karena semua yang terjadi di ff ini pasti ada sebab dan akibatnya. Terus, di atas jg udh ada flashback nya dikit tentang hubungan Mark sm Haechan dua tahun lalu, nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya juga pasti bakalan ada kok flashback mereka jdi tungguin ya hehe**

 **Kalau ada yg udh bosen sm ff ini kasih tau aku please! Biar aku bisa mikir gmn caranya supaya cerita ini ga ngebosenin, karena kalau misalnya yg review dikit jg mungkin ga akan aku lanjut lagi :(**

 **Makasih buat yg udh review di chapter kmrn (maaf gabisa bales satu"), buat yg udh follow sama favorite juga makasih banyak! Jangan sungkan buat kasih saran karena aku tau ff aku itu msh banyak banget kekurangannya :)) Aku tunggu review nya buat chapter ini, okay?**

 **See You!~**

 **Special Thanks To  
BooSeungkwan, mtxgdvtzk, Echa577, WillyHaechan21, Shimamariam21, bomceri, markchan97, Minge-ni, Guest, SMark, Dindch22, MarkeuhyuckLee, aiumax, Lusianaevy, Wiji, Markkkleeee, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, lovebe, sffnnaaa07, chypertae, fjshfz, Guest, markhyuckass, jungXlee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : The Way Into Love**

 **Main Cast  
** **Lee Haechan / Donghyuck  
Mark Lee**

 **Other Cast  
** **Na Jaemin  
Lee Jeno, etc**

 **Genre  
** **School Life  
Romance  
Drama**

 **Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari novel yang judulnya "The Way Into Love". Tapi keseluruhan cerita ini murni pemikiran aku sendiri.**

 **Summary : Haechan tidak pernah tahu bahwa kesalahan yang dilakukannya dua tahun lalu akan membuat Mark membenci dirinya sedalam ini. Haechan kemudian berusaha untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Mark dengan kembali ke Korea, namun hasilnya tidak seperti yang Haechan harapkan. Mark malah semakin membencinya bahkan sampai menghindarinya.**

 **Note : Italic = Flashback**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Serius tidak mau ke kantin?" Tanya Jaemin untuk memastikan sekali lagi.

Haechan mengangguk mantap, "Iya, tadikan aku tidak fokus saat pelajaran dan aku diberi tugas oleh Shim seonsaengnim untuk menyelesaikan latihan ini."

Jaemin menepuk pundak Haechan memberinya semangat, "Baiklah, aku ke kantin dulu ya."

Haechan melambaikan tangannya pada Jaemin kemudian kembali fokus pada soal-soal latihan dari Shim Changmin seonsaengnim yang diberikan padanya. Haechan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, jujur saja dia tidak begitu ahli dalam pelajaran science dan sekarang dia diberikan tugas untuk mengerjakan dua puluh lima soal yang berada di bukunya. Sudah satu minggu dia berada di sekolah ini dan itu artinya dia sudah dua kali pertemuan dengan Shim seonsaengnim untuk pelajaran ini, namun tetap saja dia tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Rumusnya saja aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana mau mengerjakan soalnya?" Gumam Haechan sambil menutup buku science nya dengan kesal.

Haechan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan memilih untuk bermain game saja. Toh, dia tidak mengerti juga mau mengerjakan apa dan dia juga malas ke kantin untuk menyusul Jaemin, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan main game di kelas saja.

 _BRUKK_

Haechan terperanjat kaget dengan tumpukkan buku yang ditumpukkan begitu saja diatas mejanya, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Chanhee sedang berdiri dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Haechan bingung.

"Buku tugas Matematika teman-teman sekelas."

Haechan mengernyit, ia masih tidak mengerti, "Lalu?"

"Park seonsaengnim meminta kita untuk memeriksanya." Jelas Chanhee sambil memutar kursinya sehingga berhadapan dengan Haechan.

"Kita?" Haechan menunjuk dirinya serta Chanhee bergantian, "Kita?" Ulangnya sekali lagi.

Chanhee mengangguk santai, "Mungkin kau belum tahu tetapi nilai Matematika ku adalah yang tertinggi di kelas ini."

"Tapi nilai Matematika ku tidak bagus kok." Kilah Haechan secepat kilat, "Serius."

Chanhee memutar bola matanya, ia mengabaikan Haechan dan malah membagi buku itu menjadi dua tumpuk, kemudian memberikan satu tumpuknya kepada Haechan.

Haechan menatap tumpukan buku itu malas, kalau boleh jujur.. Memang sih nilai Matematikanya itu bagus, bahkan dia pernah mengikuti beberapa kali olimpiade Matematika saat di London dulu. Tapi kalau sudah disuruh memeriksa pekerjaan teman seperti ini rasanya dia malas sekali. Bukan malas karena latihannya banyak, tetapi ia jamin rumus yang dituliskan teman-temannya itu pasti berantakkan dan tidak nyambung. Kan dia malas kalau memeriksa seperti itu.

Namun pada akhirnya, Haechan tetap memeriksa buku-buku milik temannya satu persatu. Haechan mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, ternyata anak-anak kelas mereka tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Walaupun ada beberapa anak yang rumusnya mengarang semua sih, tetapi rata-rata anak kelas ini mengerjakannya dengan baik.

"Woah.. Daebak!" Seru Chanhee membuat Haechan menatapnya, Chanhee menunjukkan buku yang sedang ditangannya, "Na Jaemin, dia dapat seratus!"

Mata Haechan membulat tidak percaya, "AH JINJJA?!" Pekiknya, dia mengambil buku milik Jaemin dan memeriksanya sendiri dengan matanya. Senyum Haechan mengembang lebar ketika mendapati pekerjaan Jaemin yang jawabannya benar semua.

"Ini semua berkatmu." Ujar Chanhee.

"Tidak." Haechan menggeleng, "Ini semua usaha Jaemin sendiri, dia mengerjakan soal-soal ini hanya dengan buku catatanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Haechan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanhee dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya, "Jaemin pasti senang mengetahuinya."

Chanhee mengangguk setuju, "Tentu saja."

* * *

 **The Way Into Love**

* * *

"Murk Lee!" Sapa Jaemin, "Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Jaemin dengan senyum lebar ketika Mark menatapnya.

Mark menggeleng, "Tidak."

Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa? Meja mu kan masih lega dan kau duduk disini sendirian, yah! Memang wakil ketua OSIS bisa ya bersikap kejam seperti ini?"

"Cari tempat lain saja." Gumam Mark sambil melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

"Tidak mau!" Jaemin masih mempertahankan pendiriannya, dengan santai dia menaruh nampan makan siangnya disamping Mark dan duduk disampingnya.

Mark menghela napas kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa nampan makan siangnya, baru saja ia hendak pindah ke meja lain sebelum suara Jaemin berhasil menahan langkah kakinya.

"Aku tidak bersama Haechan, dia berada di kelas." Ia menarik lengan Mark untuk kembali duduk di kursinya, "Kalau memang Haechan adalah alasanmu aku tidak boleh duduk disini, kau bisa tenang karena dia tidak akan datang."

"Hal ini tidak ada urusannya dengan anak itu." Sahut Mark.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi aku tahu pasti ada masalah diantara kalian berdua."

Mark menatap Jaemin tidak suka, "Mungkin kau sudah tahu tapi aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi kepadamu.. Aku tidak suka orang lain mencampuri kehidupanku."

"Aku juga tidak berminat." Jaemin tersenyum, "Maka dari itu segeralah kau selesaikan masalahmu dengan Haechan sebelum aku mulai berminat mencampuri kehidupanmu." Ucapnya dengan nada sangat tidak bersahabat.

Mark mendengus, dia bersedekap sambil menatap nampan makanan yang berada di hadapannya. Dia sudah tidak memiliki nafsu makan lagi karena kedatangan Jaemin. Mark bukannya tidak suka dengan kedatangan dan kata-kata Jaemin barusan, tetapi dia tidak suka karena Jaemin mengetahui bahwa dirinya dan Haechan memiliki masa lalu yang benar-benar tidak ingin Mark ingat lagi.

"Mark."

Mark dan Jaemin menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang memanggilnya dan menemukan Dokyeom sudah berada di belakang mereka, "Kenapa?" Tanya Mark.

"Dipanggil Park seonsaengnim di ruang kesiswaan."

"Sekarang?"

Dokyeom mengangguk, "Iya."

"Baiklah." Mark berdiri dari kursinya namun langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti karena kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Dokyeom.

"Kata Park seonsaengnim, kau harus mengajak Donghyuck juga."

Mark memejamkan matanya, kenapa dari sekian banyaknya murid yang ada di sekolah ini dia harus menemui Park seonsaengnim bersama dengan Haechan?

"Baiklah."

Jaemin yang melihat punggung wakil ketua OSIS itu mulai menjauh pun menepuk perut Dokyeom, "Yah! Duduklah, temani aku makan siang."

* * *

 **The Way Into Love**

* * *

"Selesai!" Seru Haechan gembira kemudian melakukan high five dengan Chanhee. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai memeriksa pekerjaan seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya, "Chanhee-ya."

"Hm?"

"Kupikir kita bisa berteman dengan baik." Ujar Haechan disertai kekehan lucu.

Chanhee mengangguk antusias, "Iya kan? Aku juga merasakan bahwa kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Chanhee mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita berteman mulai sekarang."

Haechan tanpa ragu menyambut uluran tangan Chanhee, "Teman." Ulangnya kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Chanhee melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Apa kau mau makan? Masih ada waktu untuk -Oh, Mark!"

 _Mark? Apa Mark ada disini?_ Batin Haechan.

Haechan pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Mark ternyata memang sudah berada di belakangnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup karena tatapan mata tajam Mark tadi sempat bertemu dengan matanya.

"Aku disuruh bertemu Park seonsaengnim bersama teman barumu ini." Ucap Mark pada Chanhee.

Chanhee tersenyum ramah, "Kalian bisa pergi kalau begitu."

"Tapi kan-"

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" Sela Mark.

Haechan buru-buru menggeleng, "Bukan begitu maksudku.. Baiklah, Chanhee-ya aku pergi ya."

"Tentu."

Haechan lalu berjalan mengikuti Mark dari belakang menuju ke ruang kesiswaan, selama perjalanan mereka tidak berbicara apapun. Bagaimana mau berbicara kalau Mark bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh kearahnya. Haechan hanya menghela napasnya, dia tidak mau terus seperti ini dengan Mark, tapi mau bagaimana lagi bukan?

Merekapun akhirnya tiba didepan ruang kesiswaan, Mark mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum mendorongnya ke dalam, "Ssaem memanggil?"

Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua pun mempersilakan Mark serta Haechan duduk dihadapannya, "Tentang sekolah yang akan kita undang nanti, apa kalian sudah menentukannya sekolah mana saja yang akan diundang?"

"Sudah, bukankah proposalnya sudah kuberikan?" Tanya Mark karena memang seingatnya dia sudah menyerahkan proposal itu pada Chanyeol selaku pembina OSIS.

"Disini tertulis, Kyunggi High School dan Sungjin High School. Untuk Kyunggi aku tidak ada masalah, tapi untuk yang Sungjin High School.. apa kau melakukan kesalahan dalam mengetik nama sekolahnya?"

Mark mengernyit, "Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku dan Lucas sejak awal memang ingin mengundang Sungjin High School."

"Nah kalau begitu aku tidak bisa memberikan tanda tanganku disini."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mark dengan nada sedikit terkejut, biasanya pembina OSIS mereka ini selalu dengan mudahnya memberikan ijin tetapi kenapa sekarang malah tidak diijinkan?

Haechan pun sebenarnya sama terkejutnya dengan Chanyeol. Tentu saja dia tahu bahwa Sungjin High School itu merupakan salah satu dari tiga sekolah terburuk yang ada di Seoul, kenapa Mark malah ingin mengundangnya? Bukankah sebaiknya mereka mengundang Hanlim saja?

"Mark, apa kau tidak tahu betapa buruknya reputasi Sungjin High School?"

Mark memutar bola matanya, "Ssaem, kita itu mau mengadakan olimpiade olahraga bukannya mengadakan olimpiade tentang reputasi sekolah apa yang terbaik.. Apa masalahnya kita mengundang Sungjin? Aku pikir anak sekolah Sungjin tidak seburuk itu."

"Tetap saja, aku tidak akan memberikanmu tanda tangan jika kau masih tetap mengundang Sungjin."

"Seonsaengnim!" Mark benar-benar tidak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya, hanya karena reputasi yang buruk, SOPA tidak bisa mengundang Sungjin? Yang benar saja!

"Kau harus memikirkannya lagi." Putus Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya!" Sahut Mark.

"Berapa kali?"

"Terlalu sering aku memikirkannya sampai aku tidak tahu lagi."

Chanyeol mengembalikan proposalnya pada Mark, "Pikirkan lagi."

Mark mengembalikan proposal itu pada gurunya, "Tidak mau."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, "Kau mau acara ini gagal?"

"Ssem, tolong jangan persulit masalah ini.. Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan seonsaengnim bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan kepala sekolah?" Pinta Mark.

"Tetap tidak bisa Mark, kalau kau mau, kau bisa mencoba meminta tanda tangan kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu. Jika kepala sekolah memang setuju, aku juga akan memberikan ijin." Chanyeol mengembalikan proposal Mark sekali lagi dan kali ini Mark tidak menolaknya.

"Baiklah." Mark mengambil proposal itu kemudian keluar dari ruang kesiswaan begitu saja tanpa memberikan salam apapun.

Haechan pun segera mengikuti Mark namun sebelumnya ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol. Pria berkulit tan itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Mark, lalu ia menemukan Mark yang ternyata duduk di tangga menuju lantai dua.

Keadaan selasar memang sudah sepi karena jam istirahat sudah selesai, jadi Haechan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Mark dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kalau kau kesini untuk mendukung Park seonsaengnim lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri dari jabatanmu, aku tidak butuh wakil yang tidak satu pemikiran denganku." Ujar Mark saat Haechan duduk disampingnya.

Haechan tersenyum kecil karena nada datar yang biasa Mark keluarkan ketika berbicara dengannya kali ini tidak terdengar, "Aku akan mendukungmu jika kau memberi tahu alasan kenapa kau mau mengundang Sungjin High School."

"Apa salahnya mengundang Sungjin? Mereka memang salah satu sekolah terburuk di Seoul, lalu kenapa? Tidak semua murid di sekolah itu buruk, banyak yang memiliki kemampuan." Mark berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku mau menemui kepala sekolah."

Haechan buru-buru menahan lengan Mark, "Tunggu sebentar!" Serunya, sedetik kemudian ia menyadari pandangan Mark mengarah pada tangannya yang menahan lengan kirinya, "Maaf." Lirih Haechan sambil buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya.

"Hm.. Bukankah jika kau pergi menemui kepala sekolah hasilnya akan sama saja?" Tanya Haechan takut-takut.

Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau meremehkanku?"

"Ti-Tidak! Maksudku, bukankah lebih baik kita mengikuti saran Park seonsaengnim untuk berpikir terlebih dahulu?"

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengubah proposal ini asal kau tahu!"

"Aku mengerti." Haechan mengambil proposal itu dari tangan Mark perlahan-lahan, "Karena itu, biarkan aku yang mencoba nya kali ini."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Membujuk Park seonsaengnim mungkin?"

Mark mengerang, "Tidak akan berhasil kalau pada dia!"

"Kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya jika kita belum mencoba, percayakan masalah ini kepadaku."

Dan Mark entah kenapa mau saja percaya akan ucapan Haechan, karena memang dari dulu sampai sekarang jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia selalu mempercayai setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Haechan.

* * *

 **The Way Into Love**

* * *

"Chanhee-ya, apa kau tahu kemana Haechan?" Tanya Jaemin karena sejak jam istirahat berakhir ia belum bertemu dengan Haechan sedangkan sekarang mereka sudah berada di lapangan untuk melakukan pelajaran olahraga.

Chanhee mengangkat bahunya, "Tadi dia pergi bersama Mark tapi belum kembali sampai sekarang."

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya." Jaemin berjalan menjauhi Chanhee yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya sambil bersedekap. Sebenarnya mereka berdua itu membicarakan apa saja sih dengan Park seonsaengnim sampai selama ini? Jaemin kan jadi khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

Namun Jaemin terperanjat ketika merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di bahunya, "Aish! Lee Jeno!" Makinya kemudian menepis lengan Jeno dari bahunya, "Tidak tahu ya aku itu kaget?"

"Kan memang sengaja mengagetkanmu." Balas Jeno cuek, "Kenapa sih kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat banyak pikiran?"

Jaemin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku sekarang."

"Kau pasti mengkhawatirkan Mark serta Donghyuck." Tebak Jeno, "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah mereka berdua?"

"Memang." Jaemin menghela napasnya, "Tapi bagaimana ya? Rasanya aku tidak bisa diam saja."

"Sekarang kutanya, memang kau bisa melakukan apa selain diam? Bukankah Donghyuck juga masih belum mau cerita kepadamu? Sudahlah Nana jangan terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal itu.." Nasehat Jeno.

Jaemin akhirnya mengangguk setuju, "Iya, iya.. Kau tidak ikut main sepak bola?" Tanya Jaemin.

Jeno menggeleng, "Kakiku kan cedera sejak minggu lalu, jadi aku tidak bisa main."

Jaemin menepuk dahinya, benar juga.. Minggu lalu kan saat jam olahraga kaki Jeno terkilir makanya hari ini dia tidak bisa bermain, "Kau sudah baikkan?"

"Sudah." Jeno mengacak rambut Jaemin, "Khawatir padaku ya?" Godanya.

Jaemin mendengus keras kemudian memukul kepala Jeno, "Khawatir? Dalam mimpimu saja!"

Jeno meringis merasakan sakit dikepalanya, kemudian ia ditinggalkan oleh Jaemin begitu saja. Kedua mata tajam Jeno memperhatikan Jaemin yang langsung berlari menghampiri Haechan ketika melihat sahabatnya itu sudah tiba dilapangan bersama Mark, lengkap dengan seragam olahraga sekolah mereka.

"Lama sekali sih!" Jaemin langsung menyuarakan pemikirannya saat Haechan sudah berhasil dirangkulnya, kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan, tempat para siswa pria bermain sepak bola.

Haechan terkekeh, "Merindukanku ya?"

"Tidak sih.." Jaemin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Haechan, "Aku khawatir saja kau mendapatkan masalah."

Haechan meringis pelan, "Benar sih aku mendapatkan masalah."

"Masalah apa lagi?"

"Nanti kuceritakan, sekarang kita main bola saja."

Jaemin mengangguk setuju kemudian memanggil Samuel untuk meminta ijin ikut bermain. Ketika Jaemin dan Haechan memilih untuk bermain sepak bola bersama para siswa lainnya, Mark serta Jeno lebih memilih untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil melihat permainan sepak bola teman-teman mereka.

"Park seonsaengnim tidak memberikanku ijin." Gumam Mark membuka pembicaraan bersama Jeno.

Sang Ketua OSIS mendesah, "Aku akan berusaha untuk membantumu.." Ia melirik Mark, "Tetapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, orang itu memintaku untuk percaya padanya." Jawab Mark.

Jeno mengernyit, "Orang itu? Lee Donghyuck maksudmu?" Tanya Jeno dijawab anggukan singkat dari Mark.

"Dan kau memutuskan untuk mempercayainya?" Mark lagi-lagi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jeno.

"Otakmu memerintahkanmu untuk membenci Donghyuck, tapi perintah dari hatimu berbeda bukan? Hatimu mengatakan untuk tetap percaya pada Donghyuck." Jeno mengangkat bahunya ketika ia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Mark, "Semua orang disekitarmu pasti menyadari bahwa sikapmu pada Donghyuck berbeda."

"Aku ti-"

"Kau tidak usah mengelak Mark." Sela Jeno, "Memang kita baru kenal selama dua tahun, tapi aku rasa aku cukup memahami dirimu dan aku tahu perubahan yang terjadi pada dirimu setelah Donghyuck datang." Jeno benar-benar mengucapkannya secara terang-terangan pada Mark karena sungguh, dia juga ingin Mark tahu bahwa dirinya itu peduli pada Mark, "Aku sudah menganggapmu sahabatku sejak kita dikelas sepuluh Mark. Jaemin juga sama, kita menganggapmu sahabat dan kita peduli padamu.. Tapi kau tidak pernah terbuka pada kami." Jelas Jeno dengan nada kekecewaan.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau terbuka pada mu Lee Jeno." Mark menghembuskan napas panjang, "Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah sahabatku.. Sekalipun aku terlihat jarang memperhatikanmu tetapi sesungguhnya aku peduli padamu. Aku minta maaf jika kau tidak nyaman dengan semua sikapku selama ini."

"Aku mengerti." Jeno menepuk pundak Mark, "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi.. Sekarang fokus saja pada acara ulang tahun sekolah, aku dan anggota OSIS lain pasti akan selalu berusaha membantu."

Mark mengangguk dan memberikan senyum tulus pada Jeno, "Terima kasih Jeno-ya."

* * *

 **The Way Into Love**

* * *

Haechan menaruh nampan yang berisi dua hotdog berukuran sedang serta dua cup cola diatas meja makan, kemudian ia menarik kursi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Jaemin yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya. Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia malas kalau Jaemin mulai sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, padahal sekarang kan dia butuh seseorang untuk memberinya saran.

"Kalau kau masih mau bermain game tidak penting itu, lebih baik aku pulang saja." Ucap Haechan ketus.

Jaemin melirik Haechan sekilas sebelum kembali menatap layar ponselnya, "Kau kenapa sih? Biasa juga tidak protes."

"Pokoknya kalau kau masih sibuk dengan ponselmu, aku tidak akan mau bicara."

Jaemin akhirnya mengalah, ia menaruh ponselnya di meja dan memfokuskan dirinya kepada Haechan, "Kenapa?"

Sedetik kemudian Haechan menunjukkan raut wajah sedih, "Aku dalam masalah."

"Masalah apalagi?" Jaemin menghela napasnya, "Kau bahkan murid baru di sekolah, tapi masalahmu sudah lebih banyak dibanding aku yang sudah dua tahun di sekolah itu."

"Ah Jaemin-ah bagaimana ini?" Tanya Haechan frustasi, "Aku tadi dengan percaya dirinya meminta Mark untuk menyerahkan masalah proposal padaku!"

"Proposal apa sih? Coba, kau jelaskan masalahmu dari awal kau bertemu Park seonsaengnim sampai akhir. Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau bicara setengah-setengah seperti ini."

Haechan menghela napasnya panjang, "Jadi begini, tadi Park seonsaengnim menolak proposal yang Mark untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah kita dengan alasan tidak setuju jika sekolah kita mengundang Sungjin High School. Lalu Mark keluar begitu saja dari ruang kesiswaan, dan aku segera menyusulnya.."

Jaemin mengangguk-ngangguk sambil meminum colanya, "Lalu?"

"Mark bilang dia mau menemui kepala sekolah saja agar bisa langsung mendapatkan tanda tangannya." Haechan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Lalu aku dengan bodohnya mengatakan agar dia mempercayakan proposal itu padaku. Jaemin-ah apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau sampai aku tidak bisa membuat proposal itu berhasil disetujui besok, aku bisa mati di tangan Mark."

"Makanya, kalau kau memang belum punya rencana apa-apa di otakmu itu jangan asal bicara! Dasar bodoh!" Maki Jaemin dengan ketus membuat Haechan semakin cemberut.

"Aku tidak minta dikatai bodoh olehmu! Aku minta saran darimu!"

"Saran apalagi? Sebaiknya kita segera pulang agar kau bisa mengerjakan proposal itu."

Haechan menggeleng, "Aku tidak punya ide.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Apa ya.." Jaemin bergumam, berusaha memutar otaknya yang jarang terpakai untuk membantu Haechan keluar dari masalahnya saat ini, "Tunggu.. Park seonsaengnim bilang kalau dia tidak mau mengundang Sungjin karena reputasi sekolah itu buruk kan?" Tanya Jaemin membuat Haechan menggangguk cepat, "Kalau begitu, begini saja.."

"Begini bagaimana?"

"Kau harus mencari kelebihan sekolah Sungjin dibandingkan sekolah yang lain, karna menurutku seburuk apapun sekolah itu pasti dia memiliki setidaknya beberapa prestasi yang bisa dibanggakan, kalau tidak ada prestasi sekolah itu tidak mungkin punya murid kan?" Jelas Jaemin panjang lebar.

Haechan memekik tertahan, terlalu kagum akan ide jenius yang berasal dari otak jarang terpakai milik Jaemin. Kadang Jaemin itu memang ada gunanya juga. Dia memang jarang berpikir, tapi sekalinya berpikir, ide yang keluar dari otaknya juga ide yang bisa dibilang sangat bagus. Jaemin memutar bola matanya malas melihat reaksi Haechan yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"Puas?" Tanya Jaemin.

Haechan tersenyum sangat amat lebar, "Puas. Terima kasih Na Jaemin! Kau yang terbaik!" Puji Haechan sembari mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya pada Jaemin membuat anak lelaki itu menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai...**

 **Masih ada yg inget ga sm cerita ini? Udh lupa kali ya karna aku sendiri yg nulis aja udh ampir lupa .ggg**

 **Maaf ya update nya lama + pendek banget, kyknya aku lgi kena writerblock deh jdi gini :" tp aku usahain chapter depan bisa 3k words lebih kyk chapter" sebelumnyaaa!**

 **Ya semoga review nya bisa byk ya jdi aku nya jg semangat lanjutinnya hehehe.. Semoga jg tugas aku kedepannya ga banyak" amat jdi update nya bisa cepet**

 **Oh iya, aku mau bilang kalau Haechan di We Young ganteng yah wkwkwk malah moment Markhyuck byk lgi kan jdi tambah seneng deh.. tp sedihnya ya itu, ini comeback terakhir Mark ya sebelum dia bener" graduate dr dreamies :( why dreamies ga fixed unit kek 127 :(**

 **Yasudah.. aku cm mau ngomong gitu aja hehe, makasi buat yg udh review, fav, dan follow! Review kalian lah yg bikin aku semangat lanjutin ff ini jdi jgn lupa review ya :))**

 **Annyeong~**

 **Special Thanks To**

 **markchan97, BooSeungkwan, Minge-ni, SMark, Guest, Dindch22, aiumax, lovebe, Wiji, jungXlee, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Markeuhyucklee, WllyHchn21, xoo'94, jeffreyyahaeng, bomceri, liliput**


End file.
